Miraculous One-Shots
by thecrazydragonlady15
Summary: A series of non-related one-shots written by me. I am no longer taking requests. I'll make an announcement when I will open the inbox again. Rated T for safety reasons.
1. Sketch

**Synopsis: Nathaniel likes to draw but frustration sets in when he isn't quite sure what or how to draw. Plus it doesn't help that Chloé and Sabrina have shown up to make fun of him again. Or is it?** **Author's Notes: As promised, Nathloe one-shot as requested by Dancer_Noir on my Amino blog. I don't usually write Chloé stuff because right now she isn't my favorite. I need a redemption arch in Season 2. Anyway, enjoy!**

Nathaniel drew a line across the paper. Frustration set in, causing him to rip it out of the sketchbook and toss it to the ground beside him. He ran a hand through his hair. The usually tomato-esque colored strands, which normally covered his face, moved back temporarily to reveal it. He closed his eyes. Leaning back allowed the rare sunny day to kiss his normally pale skin and warm him a bit as he tried to gather his thoughts and catch his breath before he attempted his work again. He really wanted to get this drawing done. He'd been dreaming of a new superhero comic, a fan work to be honest, of Paris' newest hero, Queen Bee. Up until recently, he'd had a somewhat crush on Ladybug but then, she appeared, helping Chat Noir and Ladybug without warning or explanation. She came in simply like a storm. On the news, she was slightly arrogant and loud but he'd seen her, off to the side, talking with victims, smiling and laughing with Chat Noir. She was diligent and patient even though at times, she looked to struggle with herself and there was something clearly sad glistening in her lonely blue eyes.

He saw it all and the longer he stared, the more he realized that his heart was pounding.

It was rather easy to come to terms with his new crush. Maybe even more so than when he crushed on Marinette. Especially since the chances of her finding out were virtually impossible and if anything, he could always blame it on hero worship since he knew that a majority of his classmates had the same thing for the previous two superheroes.

After his little break, he started again. It was much easier this time around. He pictured her determined look, the way she tossed her top, the way she laughed and giggled with her partners. How her eyes glistened when talking to victims. It brought a smile to his face.

Suddenly, there came a shadow over his paper and it was snatched from his grip. He looked up surprised. The red-headed girl Sabrina held his paper. She snickered. "Look Chloé. Nathaniel's showing his dorkiness." He cowered back. Why now? He didn't want to deal with either girl but bad luck always seemed to put them in places where nobody wanted them. He really just wanted to die. Sabrina ran up to her ring leader who was in the middle of staring at her face in the compact she always carried around to check for blemishes and running make-up; looking her best was always mandatory both as the mayor's daughter and Adrien's future girlfriend. She closed the compact and slid it into her purse. Well, time to get to work.

She turned to say something about the drawing but froze. A blush crossed her nose as her eyes went wide, slowly she reached up to take the book from her friend's hands. Sabrina bounced excitedly. She knew that she'd done well this time.

"Sabrina," Chloé said slowly, "Go get me some water. Only bottled and only the best." The other saluted.

"Right away Chloé!" Nathaniel's face fell. He watched as his heart sunk even lower and she took off to find the water that was ordered for. This was it. His whole work was going to be destroyed.

The remaining girl cleared her throat. His head shot up. She fidgeted and her face was flushed, she held the sketchbook tightly in her hands. If he knew any better, he would swear she was... embarrassed right now. He blinked at the sight before rubbing his eyes to make sure it was true. It was.

She held it out for him. He took it back slowly. She cleared her throat again to say, "You drew that, right?" He nodded, unsure of what to say. The whole situation was weird. He felt his heart seize a bit as her face turned an even brighter red. "Do... do you mind if I ask why you like her so much? Queen Bee. She's the new hero of Paris right?" He smiled softly and nodded. Returning to his seat, he motioned to the ground next to him. She hesitated. His smile only grew as he took off his outer shirt and sat it on the ground to protect her signature white pants which generated a smile from her. A rare and beautiful smile. Chloé joined him without protest, wrapping her arms around her legs, her eyes focused on the ground ahead and not at him. Nathaniel stared for a moment. Then, to ease the tension, he picked up his pencil again and slowly told her a story, "Nobody was sure how to take Queen Bee when she first made her apperance. We were all worried it was going to be another Volpina incident. But, it wasn't. She wasn't. Sure she's loud on TV and a bit arrogant but I see the hero no one else does. I saw her smile and comfort the akumas' victims. I saw her watching both Chat Noir and Ladybug in battle and when everyone's back was turned on her..." He paused, unsure how to state the next part. She eyed him. Concern radiated from her own but he merely smiled and said slowly, "Well, I saw the lonliness that mirrored my own."

She flinched but her blush grew great again. She still didn't look at him.

They fell silent for a few more minutes. Eventually, he finished, stared at the picture, nodded his approval, before he started ripping it out. She jerked and reached for his hand, stopping him.

"Don't destroy it," she pleaded. He blinked slowly before smiling wide and reaching up to pat her hand reassuringly. He peeled her hand off.

"I'm not destroying it." She blinked.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm not destroying it. Trust me." She nodded slowly and watched as he finished removing it from his book. He looked it over one more time, signed it in a new pen, and handed it to her. She blinked again.

"For...me?"

"For you."

"But...I..."

Nathianel pushed it towards her again. She hesitated but eventually took the paper gently from him, hugging it to her chest. Her lips broke into the brightest, gentiliest smile he'd seen from her yet and his heart pounded again. Tears threatened her eyes but she only managed to say, "Thank-you Nathaniel. I promise to treasure it always."

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "It's alright. You don't have to. It's just a really horrible sketch..."

"No it isn't! It's the greatest piece of art I've ever seen." Both of them jerked a bit, surprised at her words, and she covered by stuttering, "I-I mean for an amateur artist." She stood quickly and started to leave. Stopping in her tracks, she turned back quickly and said, "If-if you tell anyone about this, I'll deny it! I'll deny it and call you crazy."

He chuckled. "Sure Chloé."

She nodded pleased before turning and heading off to cut Sabrina off from coming back and thinking of dumping that water on the sketchbook.

Nathaniel gathered his belongings and headed in the opposite direction, a smile, similar to the one Chloé had attempted to hide in her retreat, plastered on his face.


	2. Ladybug on Ice

**Synopsis: It is the final skate for the World Championship of Ice Skating. For pair Ladybug and Chat Noir, it means the world. Just how will they do?**

 **Author's Notes: What a fantastic challenge. I haven't watched Yuri on Ice so my knowledge of ice skating is almost zero but Starlight 411 requested it for my request challenge so, here we are. I hope it lives up to standard. And, for the record, the pair skating models I used were Nathalie Pechalat and Fabian Bourzat's 2014 World Championship free dance performance as inspiration (and this was before I knew they skated for France or used Cirque du Solei for their music!). You can watch it on YouTube if you search for Pechalat and Bourzat 2014 World Championship. Enjoy!**

The young woman put a hand on her mask to ensure that it was remaining in place then down to her fluttering heart. No matter how many times she did this, it always managed to cause her heart to pitter out of control and she had to breathe to calm herself. She wasn't going to mess up. Not when Tikki had been so good in her coaching. She did a final check of everything: her hair, mask again, costume (which was scanty at best. Mostly red in color, her back was left exposed by the tutu inspired dress she wore. There were two thin rope belts crossed on her front in black just above where the skirt poofed out and a red rose in her bun. Her legs were bare until one's eyes reached the black skates she wore), said skates, and then her nerves again. She swallowed hard as the pair in front, Queen Bee and Illustrator finished their set, bowed to the crowd, and skated to the exit. She didn't miss the standing ovation they got. Or the way Bee looked when she came off the ice, smug and sure of herself, as she pointed a thumbs down in her general direction. The young woman swallowed hard.

A hand gently grabbed her shoulder. She turned unsurprised to find a man in a black shirt and matching slacks, skates, and mask. His normally messy blonde hair was slicked back and his green eyes sparked under the fabric, causing a smile to appear on her face.

"Nervous my lady," he asked. She scoffed and poked his nose.

"As if."

"Ladybug, you're nervous before every program." She started to say something but jerked when she heard Bee's score. 101.18. Boy, they were going to be tough to beat in the free dance category. The score alone put them in second behind Volpina and Emerald who currently held the pair's free dance score at 102.24. Altogether, Bee had 147.9 and Volpina carried a grand total of 152.48. She swallowed again. Chat leaned down to whisper, "Remember, I'm with you my lady. You will be beautiful."

She smirked before turning his face away

"With the way you flirt, it's a good thing we picked the song we did."

He smirked. "Yes but remember how the story ends. In the end, love finally wins." A chuckle this time.

"You know I trust you you silly cat." Before he could respond, a tall red headed woman with dark skin walked over to them. Wearing her signature red suit, Tikki was intimidating and most of the people in her way immediately were out of it. She smirked at the two of them.

"Show time kids. Remember to breathe and do your best. Plagg and I will be here to cheer you on." She gently kissed Ladybug's forehead and hugged Chat Noir who quickly offered his partner a hand as they made their initial steps out onto the ice.  
"You two are miraculous and I'll be here waiting when you come off."

They smiled once more at the older woman before pushing off onto the ice. Their skates slid easily across it as the announcer noted, "Ladybug and Chat Noir." There was a roar of applause. Each moved of their own accord but raised their hands gently skyward, a bow without the bow, as they welcomed their guest to their program. They made sure to address all sides before moving into their positions: in the middle of the ring, she bent over double gracefully until her hands were near brushing the tops of her skates, he, off to her right, in a low crouch waiting for the music. Neither of them spoke. There was simply no need to outside of the fact it was bad performance etiquette. Ladybug could hear her heart pounding but she briefly closed her eyes and willed her heart to slow. This was it. She was ready.

When the music started, they grew. She smirked to the crowd, placed a hand on her hip, performing the roll of the hard to get girl to a T as Chat rose to longingly reach for her before skating up beside her. She merely turned her face before stepping away, shaking her shoulders as if to say, "Why would I choose you of all people?" He came behind her pleadingly. The music was slow and mellow tainted with the possible air of drunkenness. There were no sounds from the audience as they moved on. Truly it was a game of cat and mouse; as they skated, they would occasionally brush in hands or arms but she always moved away. They were in perfect sync. They came out of a turn with their left legs out, arms extended, reading themselves for not just another turn as they moved back the way they just came.

The position left them perfectly in place to grab their left feet from behind, lift their left arms up, as they performed a series of twizzles in beautiful unison.

They extended their legs and arms swinging forward and back before another round of twizzles that mimicked the style of a piorette.

He reached for her then. She gladly took his hand but came no closer. She was still the hard to get girl and he smirked as if to say, "I would have it not other way." The crowded applauded their previous work politely. The turned again. He placed a hand around her waist, leading her back on the ice. She kept her head turned, moving her arm and leg gracefully as he continued around her, extending his own arm and leg but never taking his eyes so lovingly off of her.

If she wasn't in character, she would have blushed.

She smiled and moved again towards him. They moved on the ice in several more spins and twirls before one of the best parts of their program.

As they glided to their right, Chat spread his legs and went into a sturdy squat, ducking his head as he reached above it with his left arm to grab hers. She secured herself, rested her head on his neck before using everything she had in her core to pull her skates off the ice and straight up into the air. He kept his arms wide and flat. She did the same. The audience applauded the perfect lift again. The move lasted only seconds before she flipped down into his arms and he set her back on the ice.

They had the chance to move just a little bit more but this time, the girl's heart was changing. She looked at the man as he did her; he carressed around her face. The music change. It became brighter and happier as they moved around to the middle of the rink. To match it, their movements became sharper, more energized, more excited. They danced as only two excited lovers could. He did not move once without her there beside him and when she placed out a leg, he did as well. Not once did her eyes leave the green of his. She trusted her partner and him her. As they came around another turn, he flipped her over himself once more and the audience applauded again. It was easy to see the changes now. The story was progressing as the girl finally accepted the hugs and carresses of the man but it was not complete; she was still distant and wary of him and every now and then, Ladybug showed this by distance or a quirky little head bob, shoulder shrugs, or a push on his chest. Still, he plead for her love.

The music changed again, becoming more solemn, more romantic. Clearly the girl was torn as agony crossed her face and she skated delicately in the arms of the man who adored her. Chat's eyes too were concerned but she knew he liked this part best of all because while the story girl may be torn, she was more often in his arms than not which went against the lack of contact they'd had before. And just when it seemed that the man was finally going to leave, give up his love, she skated after him, following him until he caught her, ducking down with a leg extended so that she could place her head on his hip, pulling her skates off the ice into a flag position. This was the third audience applause.

The two lovers separated then, looking opposite ways, distressed at what life had given them. The music held a single note in their woe.

Suddenly, it speed up and the happiness returned. Their moves were sharp and so well in sync. They turned eagerly with huge grins on their faces if to say "I'm so happy to have found you at last!" The audience clapped in time with the music. They bounced to the rythm, she raised her right foot as he did his left and then they came together once more. This was it. Their big, exciting ending. They displayed each other before going into a spin, right legs extended, heads at each other's knees, holding tightly to each other. Leaving it, they spun in circles together until he crouched and used her as leverage to keep it going. They were excited. Their love meant something! Not only to each other but to those around them. As the music sped up, so did the audience's claps. Ladybug smirked happily at Chat. He returned it easily.

The final notes rang out. As they did, Chat pulled her to him, picking her up like a bride before helping her flip backwards and land in front of him. She extended her arm out as if to open herself to the world. But true to character, she turned eagerly to her partner, a look of amazement and pure excitement crossed on her face, and as the final note of song rang out, she went to him quickly in a hug, burying her face in his neck. He hugged her tightly with both arms.

The room erupted into applause. She pulled away, smiling just as brightly as she had in the performance, clasping his face as they moved back to the middle. He took her hand and spun her out as they bowed to all sides. Flowers rained from the above. Assistant skaters quickly gathered them. The applause didn't die as the announcer stated, " Ladybug and Chat Noir performing Carrousel from Cirque du Solei." They skated to the edge and Tikki greeted them with their guards, kissing her once more, and hugging them again. Ladybug accepted a towel from Plagg who smirked.

"Good job kid. You two had your best performance to date."

"Thanks to you and Tikki," she smirked. Together, the four of them headed to the waiting seat which was covered in white cloth. Ladybug and Chat slid on their jackets; while skating had kept them warm during their competition, being stationary merely caused shiver to run up their spins. He hugged her shoulders excitedly. As the camera came up before the announcement of their scores, Ladybug kissed both hands and blew it into the screen her eyes sparkling as she quickly said, " Hi Mom! Dad! My best friends! I love you all!" Chat only smiled and waved. His eyes didn't leave his partner after. They huddled close, knees touching, hands clasped to each other for support. The moment of truth was here.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the voice echoed, "The results of the free dance portion of competiton." A hush fell over the arena. Ladybug shook but Chat merely squeezed her hands tighter, shooting her a smirk. "The judges award them a score of 107.17 bringing their overall score to 175.37. Ladybug and Chat Noir are now in first place." Ladybug squealed and hugged Chat, placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed but quickly turned to thank Plagg and Tikki for all their support and training. They were the final group to perform which meant all they had to do was receive their prizes.

Chat took off his guards once more and offered her a hand. "Ready my lady?" She followed suit and took his hand. Smiling, she nodded and as they headed out, she whispered, " Thank you Chat for making this the best last performance ever." He nodded and kissed her hand.

"I'm glad I got to skate with you one last time," he returned before they were given their medals and the trophy to hold in their triumphant turn around the rink, raising it high to show that their hearts would always been in that place.


	3. Sorting

**Synopsis: When Marinette and Alya go to debate Hogwarts houses, it takes a class to finally untangle everyone's locations!**

 **Author's Note: This was the birthday gift I was writing for Aeonthedimensionalgirl! I barely got it done on time but she liked it and I'm glad to have made her day. I hope you all enjoy it as well!**

"You are such a Slytherin and nothing you say can convince me otherwise." The blue-tinted haired girl snickered and flicked a piece of straw paper at the umber haired girl across from her. It hit her cheek harmlessly before falling to the ground. She smirked in return. Alya knew that she was winning the argument and there was nothing Marinette could do about it as they sat at the nearest little bakery enjoying the final moments of their lunch break before they returned for the final classes of the day.

She rolled her eyes. "Ravenclaw, maybe. But Slytherin? I don't see it. You'd be more of a Slytherin than me!"

"I'll give you the ambitious part but seriously, we both know I'm the Gryffindor."

"Fine but I'm Ravenclaw!"

"Nope. Slytherin all the way."

"Alya!"

"Okay, that's it," she stood, placing her hands on the table. "Let's go."

Marinette blinked but grabbed her purse and stood herself up. "Go?"

"Back to school." Alya slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and linked arms with her friend. They walked side by side back to the school. Chatting the whole way, they merely grew more frustrated with each other until there was regular tongue sticking out and poking of cheeks. Most of the other students paid them no attention. After everyone had pretty much settled into the room, Alya slammed her hands on the desk and turned to face them all; Marinette merely paled when she realized what the young newswoman was about to do. She gasped.

"Don't you dare," she hissed.

"Hey guys, got a question for you all." Several heads turned her way. Nathaniel looked up from his newest sketch, Juleka and Rose stopped their conversation, so did Alix, Kim, and Max . Ivan and Mylène looked up from their hug at the back of the room as she continued with, "If Marinette was at Hogwarts, what would her house be?"

The poor half-Asian girl nearly died as eight people, in unison chanted, "Slytherin!"

She stood up herself this time, face aflame as she stuttered out to her classmates, "Wh-what about me screams Slytherin? I haven't done anything to deserve it!" Alya was back in her seat rolling. She gripped her sides hard as she let go of the loudest, uncontrollable laugh she'd ever had. As they walked in, Nino and Adrien eyed her concerned.

"Dude, you alright," the dark skinned boy asked. She wiped her eyes and pointed at the blushing girl.

"Hogwarts house. For her. What is it," she managed. They shared a look before Nino shrugged.

"Slytherin?"

"Slytherin," Adrien agreed. Marinette's face paled this time and she felt a bit dizzy. Even… even Adrien thought she was a Slytherin? She deflated a bit but huffed, running a hand through her bangs.

"Alright fine! Slytherin! But seriously why?"

"It is quite obvious Marinette," Max interceded. "Your demeanor and personality is perfectly matched to a Slytherin although you have clear qualities of a Ravenclaw as well; the house of Slytherin, denoting as being the house valuing ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulnes. You have clearly demonstrated all of these in the last couple of years alone including the most recent year that you served as our class president."

"Like the time you managed to get the nearby craft store to donate materials to the scrapbooking club," Rose cheered.

"Or when you got Mr. Damocles to put in some comfier seats in the library even if we couldn't get them in the classrooms," Alix added.

Nino nodded, "Yeah dude and it's cool you convinced the Librarian to let us listen to our music softly there too." Juleka mumbled something and Kim just shrugged and pointed with his thumb to her.

"What she said," he smirked. Marinette threw her hands in the air.

"None of that makes me a Slytherin!"

"But you're really ambitious about your hobbies Marinette," Adrien noted, "you're really good at designing and the stuff you make is top grade. Even my dad has a lot of faith in you." A pterodactyl like screech left her throat and Alya snickered. She elbowed her friend in the side.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to Nathaniel who only said, "I know what makes her Slytherin." Marinette blinked for a second. Suddenly, her face turned bursting red as she realized exactly what he was thinking about and she started to jump over tables to reach him; Alya stopped her by grabbing her leg and holding her still while Nathaniel merely backed up, a rare and playful smirk on his face. The idea suddenly took the class. Kim started laughing. Alix snickered and elbowed Max's side as he smiled too. Rose and Juleka covered their mouths as they leaned in close to briefly giggle about it. Even Nino gave a snicker. Only Alya and Adrien remained clueless and his eyes jerked between all of the faces in the classroom.

"What happened," he asked.

"Oh do share," Alya added a little too eagerly, pulling out her cellphone. Marinette snatched for it.

"Oh no you don't! You are not recording this even if I can't stop anyone from telling!" She rolled her eyes but put the phone away.

"Anyway, spill! What did Mari do to prove she deserves the grand title of Slytherin?"

"Oh nothing major," Kim smirked, elbowing Alix who snickered. "Except highjack the school play to announce to everyone that she's going to be a fashion designer for Agreste fashions and to make it clear that no one was going to stop her from doing it."

Everyone chuckled while she groaned. Alya raised an eyebrow. "Video?"

Alix jumped in before anyone else could say anything. "Oh for sure. Everyone's parents were recording that day."

"I'm so looking the next time I come to the bakery." Marinette stuck her tongue out at the other girl who merely poked her cheek. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine but if I'm Slytherin… Nino's a Hufflepuff!" Everyone gasped and the DJ dramatically threw an arm over his forehead. He fainted back into Adrien.

"Mari! The betrayal! Why Hufflepuff? Can't I be a Ravenclaw at least?"

"Nope. If I can't be Ravenclaw, you can't either."

"The house suits you," Rose complimented. She pointed to Nathaniel, "He's Ravenclaw. So is Jules." The raven haired girl blushed and mumbled something to which the blonde girl replied, "You're welcomed."

"Okay so Nathaniel and Juleka are Ravenclaw, Nino's Hufflepuff, and Marinette's Slytherin. Let's keep it going people. Everyone's getting sorted today! Max, will you keep track of the information?"

"Absolutely." He adjusted his glasses before deciding that they weren't clean enough, taking them off to wipe them quickly against his shirt and replacing them. As he did so, he stated, "I do believe that I too would fit best into the noble house of Ravenclaw as my intellect is rather high and I embody most of the beliefs of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, straight nerd," Kim replied. Max narrowed his eyes and hissed out, "And you are most certainly a Gryffindor." He flexed boastfully.

"Because I'm awesome right?"

"I think he's saying it because you're a dumb jock," Alix clarified. Everyone snickered as he glared but he quickly pointed to the girl who had just spoken.

"You're one too! A dumb jock!"

She stood on tip toe to get close to his face. They glared each other down. "You're just mad because I beat you in our last race."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not and I challenge you to a new race this afternoon to prove it."

"You're on," she sneered, "first to the Eiffel Tower wins as soon as the bell rings."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Max shook his head. "Clearly those two were placed in the right locations." Juleka raised her hand to change the topic but softly mumbled something that Rose immediately translated as, "Juleka says that Mylène and Ivan are in Hufflepuff. So Nino, at least you aren't alone." The couple smiled and blushed again but shrugged.

"Sorry guys," Ivan eventually said, "I'm not really that big into Harry Potter. Mylène just started reading the books with me not too long ago."

"It's all cool dude," Nino assured him.

"That's right," Mylène beamed, "We can take as much time as we need. Besides, being a Hufflepuff isn't bad just like being Slytherin isn't either."

"For sure. After all, Petigrew proved that not all Gryffindors are true and brave." Everyone nodded. Marinette smirked.

"Good point. Just like Snape wasn't that bad as a Slytherin and deserves to be forgiven."

Literally, Alya growled. "We will talk about that later," she threatened, "We're finishing this sorting now." Mari wiggled her eyebrows, noticing that she'd definitely pushed some buttons. Point one for her. She mentally high fived herself.

"To recap before someone begins something they regret: Mylène, Ivan, and Nino are in Hufflepuff. Alix and Kim…."

"And me," Alya added. Max only nodded but didn't contest it.

"and Alya are in Gryffindor. Nathaniel, Juleka, and myself are in Ravenclaw and currently Marinette is the only one in Slytherin."

"I can't be the only one!"

Everyone deadpanned stared at her and once more in unison replied, "Chloé and Sabrina."

She gagged. "Why them?" A sigh escaped her lips when she looked around the room and met the eyes of her classmates. "Alright, dumb question but seriously. Why are you guys so cruel?"

"Because we love you." Nino winked. She was sure some insects were going to make her tongue their home with how often she was sticking it out.

"Indubitably." Max calculated the numbers again and paused. "The only two we have failed to sort thus far are Adrien and Rose."

"Oh dude, that's no mystery. My man Adrien is so totally a Hufflepuff."

"No way," Kim gasped. "You don't say? Adrien? A Hufflepuff?" Alix rolled her eyes but elected to ignore him since she already had one challenge with him today. She really didn't want another right now. Instead, she pointed a thumb back at the final blonde person in the room who was still smiling brightly and eagerly between her classmates.

"Ooooh I bet I'm a Hufflepuff because I'm all bubbly all the time but Gryffindor would be a good choice too because I can be brave like the time I showed Mari and Alya my new journal even when I was nervous to do so or what about Ravenclaw? I'm creative! You all know how much I love scrapbooking. Especially using all of the special stickers. My favorites are the scented ones. The fuzzy ones are nice too. The sparkles are cute. That reminds me! I have a new scrapbook to show all of you once I get the final pages done…."

"Oooookay," Alya cut her off. "Rose is a tough one. She's got a point on all of those."

"Then might I suggest we bring the revelation of her placement through a vote?" Everyone nodded. "Excellent. Then I shall begin by stating that Rose is without question, a Ravenclaw."

"My money's on Ravenclaw," Alix raised a hand.

"Gryffindor," Kim challenged.

"Ravenclaw," Nathaniel voted.

"Hufflepuff," Ivan voted; Mylène nodded her head in agreement.

"Dude, how cool would it be to see Rose decked out in red? My vote's on Gryffindor." Nino leaned back in his seat, rather proud of his decision.

Juleka cleared her voice and this time didn't mumble as she said, "Hufflepuff." She blushed and lost it. She mumbled something else that only Rose could hear which she merely smiled at and patted her hand.

"You're too sweet Jules!"

"Sorry guys. I'm going Hufflepuff too," Alya confirmed. "She'd be the mascot or something. Every Quidditch game would have Rose in the air by her classmates whenever they scored."

"Ravenclaw," Adrien assured her. He smirked at Marinette who had her head in hand; his eyes flickered in recognition but he pushed it down, thinking that he must have her seen her like this at some point previously in the year. The young woman took her time. She was deep in thought over the topic that she barely heard what everyone else said. Then she responded with, "Slytherin."

There were several gasps. Mari smirked but crossed her arms. "She's passionate about a lot of things like perfumes. Plus, she did make the best of a bad situation and ran off with the prince at the first opportunity after Ladybug and Chat Noir saved her. If that wasn't a Slytherin level move, then I don't know what is." Rose blushed completely red. She placed her hands on either side of her face wistfully and recounted the tale to her friends. They only smiled.

Alya narrowed her eyes. "How did you know about her running off with the Prince?" Mari chuckled, poked her on the forehead before sitting back into her own seat.

"Easy. She was gushing about it the next day. Remember?" Alya shrugged but let it slide. She would have to consult her video diary about it...

"Well now that Mari's said that, I say Rose is a Slytherin," Alix raised again.

"Indeed," Max agreed.

"Yeah... I see it," Kim sighed.

"I think she'd look good in green," Nathaniel noted. Ivan, Mylène, and Juleka nodded their heads. Rose smiled and went to hug Marinette who giggled again and hugged her back.

"I do believe the vote is unanimous then?"

"We're house buddies now Marinette!"

"Great. I didn't want to be the only one in a house with Chloé or Sabrina."

Excuse me," a new voice sassed. Everyone turned to see that the two girls in question were walking in. Chloé put her nose up higher than it normally was. "And no one wants to be with trash like you either Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Alya grabbed her arm, shaking her head at the burning blues of her friend, who seriously was wondering how many of them would help her hide a body. Or two. She moved past them to her seat with Sabrina following close behind, pulling out her nail file before finally commenting, "Besides, we're French. We're in France. We'd all go to Beauxbatons Academy."

There was a pause. Everyone groaned and a few people snickered angrily at her before returning to their places as Ms. Bustier finally arrived and class began.


	4. Catnip

**Synopsis: Chat Noir stumbles onto Marinette's balcony after a long night of patrol and an accidental run in with some catnip. Just how does an average citizen manage to deal with a near drunk hero?**

 **Author's Notes: Thanks Joey of AO3 for the suggestion! I'm a sucker for adorable Marichat scenes and dear god this was adorable in my mind. I hope this lives up to standard! Enjoy!**

Chat Noir was screwed.

Royally screwed.

He rubbed at his face desperately, trying to get the catnip out of it but all the motion seemed to do was make it worse. The scent was intoxicating. It made his head spin and he stumbled across the roof tops of Paris. Everything for his solo patrol had been going well until he went to save a citizen from an oncoming plant, accidentally knocked down by the elderly inhabitant of the apartment it had come from. Of course she owned a cat. Of course she had to grow catnip of all things. Of course the smell attracted him. Of course he had to rub his face with it. It had only taken a second for him to rationally figure out that it was a horrible mistake and he'd taken off before he did something either embarrassing or stupid or both.

He stumbled again. This nearly sent him tumbling down to the road below. He still thankfully had enough of his senses left to grab his baton, aim it down, and hold on as it shot him across the street. He crashed hard on the nearby balcony.

A soft groan escaped his lips.

Wasted.

The roof felt good under his back. It didn't stop the world from spinning and a giggling sensation to rise in his throat but it felt secure.

His ears twitched as something opened to his left. He didn't look. There was a gasp and the light grew stronger as what he assumed to be an opening opened all the way, spilling light into the Paris evening. Someone quickly left the opening, approaching him, casting a shadow over his closed eyes. He felt the heat of said person near his face as if they were reaching for him but it stopped before finally coming in contact with the exposed skin of his forehead. It was surprisingly cool.

"Chat Noir? Are you alright? Did you run into an akuma?"

He opened his eyes. The goofiest, drunkest grin when he realized that it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng looking down worriedly at him.

"Heeeeeeeey purrincess," he slurred. The worried looked twisted then into something more amused. "No akuma. Just an alley cat on patrol."

She giggled. It was a beautiful sound and a soft purr escaped from his throat. "You sound... drunk? I didn't take you for the drinking type."

He giggled. "Nope," he popped. "Not drunk. Just an accident."

"You need a moment to sober up?"

"Pleeeeeeeease."

Her blue eyes rolled. That was when he noticed that her hair was down which prompted him to reach up and play with a few loose strands. Rarely did she wear her hair down or in any style other than twintails. She smirked cheekily. "You really are drunk."

"I'm not," he whined.

She patted his head. "I'm going to go get you something to eat. Wait here." Mari started to stand but Chat, surprisingly, grabbed on to her leg and he didn't let go as she froze, eyed him, then tried to pull said appendage away from him.

He couldn't stop the next words to come out of his mouth. Really, the catnip was hitting so hard he just didn't care anymore. "Haaaaave I ever told you how amazing you are Marinette?"

There was something mischievous and pleased sparkling in her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Yep," he purred, "really, really, really amazing. You were great during Evi-evili-evilistra-tor," he struggled. Chat nuzzled her knee and Marinette let out an odd squeak. His nose traveled up her leg gently but without breaking any boundaries before traveling back down the way he'd come; poor Marinette nearly lost her balance and her heart with the motion. She reached down to pry his hands off. He only gripped harder. The claws felt odd against her. He nuzzled harder. "Nooo," he complained. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a soft, playful glare.

"Chat Noir. You've got to let me go." He pouted.

"But Mari!"

"Chat. Seriously. You need something to help with..." she paused, "Well, you're not drunk but what happened to you anyway? You never did tell me."

He groaned. "Cat-nip," he popped.

"And how...?" He started giggling at nothing. Turning over, he smiled up at her, his eyes closed though, his hand still attached to her leg.

"Saved a civilian. Lady dropped a buuuuuuuuuunch of it on the ground."

"Let me guess. It was too tempting?" He giggled again, rolling over to cling more to her leg again.

"It was great!" She shook her head and reached down again. This time, she tried to pry his hand off more carefully and succeeded, helping him stand. He wobbled but clung to her for support, giggling again. A cheeky grin crossed her face.

"Right. Well, let's get you inside and with some food in your system. I'll let my parents know so they don't think I'm talking to the wall or anything." She managed to get him inside the room and after fighting his paws off again, she laid him out on her lounge before disappearing downstairs to get aid from her parents who were only too happy to supply one of Paris' heroes with the food and drink he needed to sober up from his experience. Her heart swelled. She knew she had the greatest parents in the world. Coming back up stairs, Mari froze as she found said hero no longer on the lounge. Panic set in at first. Then she turned a bit to her desk and found him tangled in a bunch of yarn, giggling louder than before as he batted the ball back and forth. She set the tray down with a shake of the head. Tikki stole a cookie and hid behind the monitor of her chosen's computer, watching the half Asian girl attempt to untangle the hero who actually dared to hiss at her for taking his toy. When that task was done, she got him back on the lounge where she immediately provided him with a croissant and tea. He hesitated but ate. When he finished, they sat quiet for a minute.

Mari thought he was getting better but she should've known one croissant wasn't going to do it. A goofy grin crossed his face and he just slumped against her. The giggles returned. Chat wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her thigh, giggling the whole time. His tail moved happily back and forth in the air. She only watched in mild amusement. Finally, he regained enough of himself to slur out, "Can I tell you something?" Without waiting he continued with, "Ladybug is the greatest woman in the world. No lie. She's so strong and brave and smart and kind." Marinette felt her face flame a bit but she only stroked Chat's head to keep him from seeing it. His arms tightened around her. "Yep. The greatest. It's why I love her so much."

"I'm sure she loves you too," she managed to choke out. Chat turned his head and gave her his signature grin, the giggles growing stronger.

"Silly Mari. She doesn't love me like I love her."

She swallowed, "Oh? And how do you love her?"

He pulled a finger to his lips and giggled out a hissing noise, indicating her to be silent, "Shhhhhhhhhh you can't tell anyone. Especially not Ladybug. She'll be so mad if she finds out I talked to you." She only smiled a bit but nodded (making a mental note at the same time to talk to him about not really being upset with him for talking to civilians but at least to caution him against hanging around too much). The giggles were ridiculous but still going as he continued, "I love her like Plagg loves Camembert cheese."

"Who?"

Giggle. "Plagg. My kwami. I'm not supposed to tell'ya about him but you can keep a secret. He gives me my powers." He turned his head a bit so that he was facing away from her. "He looooooves Camembert cheese. Eats the stuff all the time. Makes me smell bad when I'm not in costume. He can't live without it. Well, my love for Ladybug is the same. I can't live without her." She swallowed again but patted his head one more time.

"Ha-have you told her this?"

Giggle. "I tried." Giggle, giggle. "But then stuff gets in the way." Giggle. "Like Dark Cupid."

"Oh." She paused. "Do you plan on telling her," she asked slowly. Giggle, giggle, giggle, giggle.

"I want to but fate keeps saying "Nah son." So I never get the chance." She rolled her eyes. Petting his hair seemed to help calm him down. His ears drooped a bit and his tail finally fell. The giggles slowly subsided until he fell silent, head resting on her lap, arms still clinging to her waist area. The motion helped to calm her down too. Gradually the blush faded and she worked up the nerve to softly ask, "If you get the chance, are you going to? Tell her that is." Chat smiled and nuzzled himself into her lap.

'As soon as I get the chance," he slurred out. Marinette swallowed once more but before she could reply, his head drooped all the way and the soft, even breathing revealed to her that the catnip had done its job; he was out cold. She smiled as she continued stroking his hair. When she was sure he wouldn't wake, she slowly moved him off of her, turning him around so that he could curl up more comfortably on her lounge, before sliding off and disappearing up to her bed to write about the experience in her diary.

Several hours later, one very embarrassed, red faced cat-themed superhero left a grateful note on Marinette's desk as she slept, disappearing quietly out of the window and into the night, praying silently that Ladybug really never did hear a word of what went between him and her.

Dear goodness! How was he even going to face her tomorrow!?

Chat groaned and vaulted over the next roof.

Plagg was never going to let him live this down.


	5. The Golden Dragon- OC Story

**Synopsis: Jay lives an ordinary life (except for the fact that she's really invisible) until her mother gives her a family antique- a locket that hasn't been opened since her great-grandmother's time. Curious, the young girl opens it to release Cassiopia, a rare golden dragon kwami. When an evil presence makes itself known, just how will Jay handle the miraculous changes in her life?**

 **Author's Notes: Here is the 300 Follower prize for Musical Miraculous Holder on Amino! She came in first and got a drawing of Cassiopeia and this story which were supposed to be about my miraculous life but... Yeah, it came out rough. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys!**

Jay stared at the box in her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. It felt warm under her touch. Never had she experienced something like this before and it caused her heart to begin pounding like crazy. A soft, spring wind pushed some stray hair into her face. She pushed it back behind her ear.

The young woman was walking slowly to her high school one nice, Winter morning; despite it being the middle of winter, the temperature was closer to eighty and felt more like Spring than actual Winter, leaving the residents to wonder if Winter had even come at all that year. It was close to her birthday. She was soon to turn fifteen. The box she held was an early gift from her mother who had witnessed a... darkness hanging over her daughter's head in the last couple of days.

You see, Jay was as plain as plain got.

Her hair was pin straight, blonde-brown. Her skin was white but not a beautiful porcelain white, but more of a splotchy red from some skin condition she had yet to research, and her eyes were regular brown (not even the cool, demon-looking color of her younger sister). In a crowd, she was easily forgotten. Her words were often drowned out by the world around her. So, she found comfort in books and manga more than she did in other humans; she was unwanted, undesired, and kept to herself as a result. Plus, it didn't help that her parents, both working long hours to make ends meet for three growing children, decided that it would be her sole responsibility to maintain every chore in the house by herself, help take care of her siblings, and maintain an all "A" average in her honors classes.

Honestly, she felt like she was losing her mind.

The reason her mother had given her the gift early was this: Jay's father had come home early the previous night and immediately started yelling and lecturing her for not doing the dishes while doing the laundry. It was ridiculous. She sat there, clenching and unclenching her fists, waiting for him to be done before she'd run into her room to flop down on her bed.

When she woke up, the gift was on her desk with a note that only read, "Happy early birthday! This is a special gift. The eldest girl in our family has always gotten this box on their fifteenth birthday. It will be up to you if you will open it or not. Love, Mom."

Jay had smiled. While the two of them often went at it themselves, her mother was far more sympathetic than her father.

Hence how the young woman ended up walking to school, holding a box that felt alive in a sense, and giving her some strength to get through the day.  
She breathed in deeps as the smell of drugs, paper, and cleaner hit her nose. The school had around two thousand students and the halls were already crowded by people. She slipped the box into her front pocket, hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder, and began navigating her way to her locker, which was inconveniently next to the locker of Elizabeth Barton. Lizzie, as her friends were allowed to call her, Jay recalled bitterly, used to be her friend but some stupid argument she couldn't even remember caused Lizzie to send her a "Dear Jane" letter, leaving her completely alone to navigate the waters of her high school career with no friends at all.

It made her angry and lonely but she wasn't sure how to escape it.

Just as she feared, Lizzie was there. She leaned against her locker, smirking at the girls next to her. Jay ignored them. Quickly, she opened the locker and started replacing books. She didn't miss how the more popular girl's eyes darted to her then back to her friends, her smile growing painfully larger as she made sure to say loudly enough, "Yeah, so, my part is Saturday. I'm going to invite the whole school." She turned then. Jay didn't look at her. "Except for certain people of course," she practically hissed. Her friends didn't miss the tone or the direction; they snickered. The young girl breathed in depp, trying to keep her emotions in check, as she placed the last book in the locker and slammed the door, grabbing her bag and running away, followed closely by the sound of laughter.

She wanted to punch the wall.

She wanted to kick and scream.

Instead, she cried.

Hiding in one of the girl's bathrooms, she sat on the closed toilet, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. She didn't let anyone hear her though. After a few moments, she calmed enough to start breathing normally again and in desperate need to feel some relief, she reached for the box in her pocket. It was still warm against her skin. Her shoulders relaxed. Pulling it out, she stared at the ornate cover like she'd done the night before. IT was oriental in design. Primarily black, it was decorated in what she could only assume were Chinese symbols and it didn't seem to be locked, but when she'd asked her mom later that morning about it, she'd only shrugged and told her that the box would let her know if she should open it. Her aunt, the eldest girl, had never felt the need. Neither had her grandmother. But apparently, her great-great-grandmother had opened it. That was the last anyone knew of it being opened. For over fifty years, it had been sealed.

Now, Jay felt the need.

Slowly, she opened the top. A bright, glowing gold light emerged, causing her to jerk and drop it, shielding her eyes from the brightness as it finished opening on its own.

Jay's jaw dropped. Floating in front of her was a tiny, golden creature. It opened its eyes quickly, revealing red irises. There were long pieces of what looked like hair protruding from both cheeks and back from the forehead. There were also horns, spikes, and a tail that swung gently back and forth as it gave her a sharp-tooth grin, flying closer to get a better look at her.

"I was wondering when you were going to open it," the creature cheered, "I'm Cassiopia, the golden dragon kwami!"

The young girl blinked. "The... what?"

"The golden dragon kwami! I' the kwami of purity."

She flew around, nodding her head before stopping front of her once more. "Yep. You're the one!"

"The one what? You're not making any sense," Jay hissed. Cassiopia flew down then and rested on her knees.

"The chosen hero. I give you the power of Purity to transform into a superhero." Her eyes narrowed then. "And from what I sense, your town is going to need it. I sense a darkness approaching."

"Wait a second! I'm not a superhero. I'm not  
wanted by anyone! Why would someone like me be the one to save anyone?"

The little dragon cocked her head to the side.

"You're an odd person aren't you?" Jay sighed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot but it's exactly why I..."

"Should be the holder," she smirked. Jay blinked. The kwami directed the smile up at her this time. "You're not perfect, and you have a lot of stress, but you have a heart of gold and that's what matters. Besides, there is someone that wants you around. Me. I'd like to work with you Jay." She moved then grab, surprisingly, a locket which she had come from, placing it around the girl's neck and the smile remaining as bright and happy as she could make it.

She started to reply but stopped when the door opened and a new group of girls walked in. The first bell was already ringing. Instead, she sighed and grabbed her bag, motioning for her to hide inside. She did so without complaint. Jay gathered her things and left while avoiding eye contact with the other girls.

The two people stood on top of a large building just across from the school. One was female. She wore a skin tight suit with white going down the middle, a diamond pattern of brown and dark brown crossing along her back. Her suit also had heels that were black, and gloves that pointed off of her arms to match. Her mask was pointed up at the brows. Her kwami was a horned-viper.

The other was male. Like his partner, he eyed the school below. His outfit was different. For one thing, it was pure black with n eared-hood on his head. Lighter spots appeared every now and then on him but didn't touch the tail that extended out from his suit. His eyes were yellow, teeth and claws sharp, and he had what looked like a club with raised areas on his back. She had two daggers on either hip in contrast. His kwami was a jaguar.

The female cocked her hip. "It's here of all places?"

The male shrugged. "I don't argue with the master. He sensed its presence awaken here."

"And how are we supposed to get it? You said this was going to be an easy job."

He turned, his eyes narrowing on her. "If you would shut-up for two seconds, I'll tell you what's going to happen." She waited then, crossing her arms as her partner rose to meet her at eye level.

"The plan is simple: I'll go in disguised as one of them and just steal it." She baulked.

"What? That's no fun. Can't I blow anything up?" He shook his head.

"The master specifically..."

"And since when do you listen to every word he says," she hissed. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't contest the point. When neither of them looked to back down on the point, she finally conceded, "Fine. We'll do it your way first. But, if you fail after two hours, I'm going to start blowing the place up. That'll get that stupid little kwami out of hiding." He nodded.

"Fine." He turned then, walking back on the roof before jumping down to a hidden alley below, transforming back and ushering his kwami into hiding, before strolling to the front of the school with a back bag in tow, all while she watched from above.

Math was pure hell. Jay sat in the back of the room, trying her best to keep up but the numbers seemed to fly by so quickly and, when the teacher refused to acknowledge her hand, she finally sat back with a humph and decided the class was overrated. She reached for the computer paper she always had in her bag. Doodling helped to ease her mind.

Cassiopia poked her head out at one point. "You should be paying attention," she scolded. A couple of heads turned towards her and Jay only blushed, waving them off, before glaring at the bag and writing a tiny note that she slipped inside. The dragon read it: Why should I? I didn't understand a thing from day one and this b- (She found a pen and scratched out the word) won't even answer my questions. I've tried going for help but all she does is call me dumb. I'm done. I have credits. I'll repeat the d- (Another scribble) class. The kwami looked out of the bag concerned, taking a good look at the person who was now her partner. Their meeting had been abrupt, yes, but now, really looking at her, she saw a deep sadness in the young girl, a bit of darkness resting on her heart, and anger, lots of anger, radiating off of her. She baulked a bit. Her heart was golden, that was true, but the little kwami was resigned that she had her work cut out for her with this chosen.

Suddenly, she felt a shiver run up her spine and her eyes immediately glued on the door. A moustached person opened a it and motioned for her briefly. She smiled, quickly told the class to attempt the next problem, and went with him. Everyone started mumbling. When she returned, it wasn't alone. There were two boys in tow with her and she beamed at the class.

"I know this is unusual but we actually have two new transfer students today. This is Christian Reams," she motioned to the blonde haired boy who smiled sheepishly and waved, "And Brandon Wright." The other boy, a taller, stockier, and blacked haired version of the boy. He merely nodded his head. "Boys, you can take a seat in the two empty seats there." Jay blinked. The only empty seats available were in front of her and to her right. She slumped further. Cripes. She didn't want seat mates of any kind near her. Mentally, she swore as the blonde, Christian, sat in front and the black haired dude, Brandon, sat to her right. Both smiled at her politely. The teacher began her lesson again and Brandon raised his hand, which she acknowledged in a moment.

"Pardon me but would it be alright for her," he motioned to Jay, "to re-explain to me what's going on? I think I'm a bit lost." The teacher shrugged.

"Yes, that's fine but keep the talking down."

Jay groaned as he slid his desk closer. He held out a hand once he was done. "Hi. I'm Brandon." She eyed it but didn't take it.

"Jay."

His smile never dimmed but he did drop his hand. "Jay then." He paused, eyeing the locket. "That's a neat locket you have there." She blinked and absently grabbed for it, remembering that Cassi- she should start calling her that- had placed it on her in the bathroom.

"Uh... thanks. Family heirloom." He nodded, sliding her book over to take a look at it.

"So. Where do we start friend?" Now it was she would eyed him.

"I'm not your friend," she warned. "And you start by finding someone else. I don't know what's going on."  
"But you've been here all year..."

Yeah but I'm absolute sh..." She felt a pinch from the bag and she rubbed the spot, "crap at math." Man, that'd actually hurt. She made a mental note to scold Cassi later for it. Brandon blinked.

"But this is..." She covered her ears.

"Don't fuuuuu-ing say it. I get it. I'm in the honors class and I can't do the simplest forms of math." He smiled and then pulled her book completely away from her. "Hey!"

"I'll help you," he replied confidently. She blinked, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I think you've lost your mind or I have but did you just say..."

"I'll help you."

Her eyes turned hard then as she coldly responded with, "No thanks."

He turned to her. "You're going to get my help one way or the other," he responded.

"I didn't ask for it!"

"But you did. By even telling me you were crap." She paused. Then she saw red.

"That wasn't me asking!"

"Jay Diggins, if you would kindly stop disrupting my class." She glared at the teacher. The whole time they'd been talking not one word of course... Jay grabbed her bag then. Without another word to the teacher, she left, heading straight for the front office because she already knew that that's where she'd have to go anyway.

Meanwhile, two sets of cold eyes watched her leave.

An hour lecture later with detention on her roster for the next two weeks, Jay left the office. She sighed defeated as she realized that it was now right before lunch. Instead of heading to her second period, she went straight to the cafeteria where a few skippers were already hanging out; the cafeteria crew were too busy readying themselves for the oncoming onslaught to worry about a handful of kids skipping class to push them out of the place. Jay found her usual seat. It was hidden behind a pillar that no one ever came around. She was safe there. Sitting out of sight, she sighed again and Cassi flew up to hide behind her lunch bag as she pulled out her food. She stared up at her chosen.

"Jay," she asked slowly, "Will you talk to me?" She shrugged.

"What's there to talk about? You saw how today went. It's the same song and dance every day. I come to school, people say sh-stuff," she corrected at a glare, "but I'm the one who gets left in the dust."

"I see that," she assured,"but there are better ways of handling the situations you're in that doesn't result in anger or getting sent to the office." Jay bit into her sandwich. When her mouth was clear, she slowly replied, "I know but it never gets me anything but more rejection." She slumped in her seat. "I'm literally the only mistake God ever made." The little dragon baulked this time. She stared up sadly at her chosen but when the bell rang, she slipped back down into the bag. Jay sniffled but wiped the corners of her eyes, clearing them of the tears that threatened, before returning to the stony expression she normally wore around the school.

The flood of students came instantly. It was loud suddenly and she flinched under it; just like she'd expected though, once most of the foot traffic had died down, she was left alone behind her pillar and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Until a shadow crossed her view.

She looked up started and there stood Brandon, the last person she didn't want to see of course.  
She glared. "haven't you done enough damage today? What do you want?" He returned the expression while reaching into his bag to pull out her calculus book. He tossed it onto the table in front of her.

"I'm just returning that. Lose the attitude alright."

"Stay away from me and I might consider it," she gritted.

He crossed his arms. Man, if his arms weren't toned. "I'll consider it once you tell me why." She shrugged.

"There's nothing to say. I just don't want you around."

"There's more to it," he asserted. "It's not that simple and I know it. I'm going to find out so you might as well tell me." She snorted, closing her lunch box and packing up the remains of her lunch. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore. Standing, she slung her bag over her shoulder and, surprisingly, had to glare up at him still. For years, kids made fun of her for being abnormally tall for a girl so it was odd to find herself having to look up at someone. It was rare and in between.

"Get used to disappointment," she retorted, starting to walk off. He grabbed for her then. She spun, disbelief etched on her face as he gently squeezed her arm. His face was softer now.

"I just want to help," he soothed. She hesitated for a second but then returned to her normal demeanor, tugging her arm to try and remove it from his grasp. "Why are you running away?"

"I'm not running yet. Let me go!"

"Not until you talk to me."

"You just started today. Why do you care?"

"What can I say? I'm a sentimental guy."

"Then take your sentiments elsewhere! Let me go!"

"I'm not..."

"What are you doing? She's already told you to let her go," a new voice interjected. Jay blinked as Brandon's hand was violently ripped off of her arm and he was shoved violently backwards. He stumbled but didn't fall. Standing in front of her, was surprisingly, the other new kid Christian. His eyes, a brilliant blue color sparkled defensively for her as he guarded her from him again. Brandon growled.

"This is none of your business Chris."

"I think it is brother," he assured him. "Especially when I see you being a complete jerk to a girl at our new school. You promised mom you'd behave this time. I'm tired of moving schools." He motioned to the double doors leading out of the cafeteria. "leave. Go get your head screwed on right and try again later." The taller, dark haired boy glared but did as ordered, leaving the two of them behind. Jay sighed in relief. Christian turned with a smile and softly soothed, "Sorry about that. Brandon has a lot of anger issues. I'm sure he means well but he doesn't know his boundaries." He held out a hand. "I'm Christian by the way. Friends call me Chris." She hesitated but gently took his hand. They shook. He smiled. "I heard what happened between you and him in class today and well... I want to apologize. Example of him meaning well but not knowing his boundaries."

"It's... it's alright," Jay managed. She bit her tongue, not sure how to remain civil especially since she was still running on adrenaline from the previous spat. "I'm not good with handling people oso it probably got worse than it needed to be."

Christ looked around. "I've noticed. Would you mind if I asked why you're eating lunch alone?"

She shrugged. "No one likes me. You'll usually find me alone anyway." A soft smile crossed his lips.

"That's not true. I happen to like you and we just met so that's saying something." Jay blinked, confused but before she could respond, he asked, "Would you mind if I sit with you for the remainder of lunch? I haven't made any friends yet so I'm just kind of on my own." She nodded dumbly.  
Lunch was pleasant from that point on. Chris made small talk to which she replied with short answers; after all, she wasn't used to anyone really wanting to talk to her so it felt... odd to talk so much.  
The final bell rang and they gathered up their things. Just as they were leaving, continuing their small talk, Jay was jerked into his arms as an explosion suddenly rocked the school to its foundation. The students in the hall screamed, grabbing onto the walls as best as they could. Teachers came running, ordering student to evacuate to the rear of the school. Cassi poked her head out of the bag, her eyes narrowed and slitted like a snake's, a low growl escaping from her throat.

"It's here," she informed her chosen. "The darkness I told you about. We have to go handle it." Jay nodded and ran forward, tearing herself out of Chris' hold.

"Jay," he called. She looked back long enough to see him swept away by the crowd of people. She pushed her way up stream, shoving past teachers and students alike until she came out on a deserted staircase. Cassi flew out of her bag.

"There's not much time for me to explain everything," Cassi quickly stated, "but you need to know, you'll have a weapon you can use at your disposal as well as the ability 'Golden Purity." It'll cleanse any area of darkness that has it."

"Great but...," Jay swallowed, "I don't know how ready I am for this."

"We don't have time to debate whether you're ready or not. I believe in you. You're going to be amazing. Now, to transform, just say 'Armor up!'" Jay nodded. She ripped the locket in her hand before saying, "Cassi, armor up!"

Cassiopia gave her one last smile before a bright light dragged her into the locket. Jay felt the magic take hold, spiraling up and over her head first, placing a golden colored mask over her eyes, two horns and two long pieces of hair over her own slicked back hair. Her clothing changed as well. From the neck down, she was given a skin tight suit that was accented white in the front, but gold over her shoulders, arms, and legs, ending in knee high black boots. A tail appeared on her back. Four heavy balls ended up on her hip kind of like a belt and a staff emerged from her split hands. She gave it a twirl and knew that it was only natural for her to have it. When everything was done, Jay blinked and quickly surveyed herself.

"Okay, that was weird," she said to the air. Another blast rocked the school. She staggered but caught herself against the railing of the staircase and as soon as she was able to stand again, she ran up said stairs, finding a classroom window to fling herself out of and up to the roof. She ran to the front where the blasts came from.

What she found was startling. Another person, dressed kind of like her, was holding up two daggers that glowed yellow before spitting out another blast. The woman laughed.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she sing-songed, "Come and play little dragon. I'm going to take your miraculous for myself!"

Jay gritted her teeth. She jumped, raising the staff over her head and slinging it down towards her head. She saw though and dodged, flipping back out of the way. The new hero landed, standing quickly, and raising her staff in defense. The woman hissed.

"So, you've finally come to play Dragon." She suddenly disappeared. Jay blinked and grunted as she was kicked from behind. The woman laughed. "Oh my. You're still new to being a holder. How sad for you." She gritted her teeth and jumped up, ready to defend herself again.

"I- I may be new but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you win!" She ran forward, swinging her staff wide. The woman blocked and cackled as she pushed said weapon back out and kicked its holder in the middle. She slid back for some feet. A gasp escaped her lips and she gripped at her mid-section. Another laugh.

"Oh youngling. When are you going to figure out that you'll never be able to touch this Viper?" She spun her daggers, walking towards the downed girl. Jay panted, trying her hardest to regain her breath. Viper continued to smirk. Her weapons glowed menacingly as she continued approaching. Her mind raced. What was she to do?

Tough was only an act.

She had no idea how to actually do anything.

Cassi had put her faith in the wrong person after all.

She dropped her staff. Her stomach really hurt and her vision was swimming. Some hero she turned out to be. Not even one for thirty minutes into being a hero and it was about to be over.

The villain snickered, pointing her daggers, ready to blast.

She squeezed her eyes shut, ready.

The blast happened but it didn't hit its target. The asphalt shattered. She hissed again and turned. Jay blinked, realizing that she'd been scooped up and whisked out of the path of danger. The person held her close. Looking up, she blushed.

He was wearing an all white suit. Over his head was a matching color hood with round ears and fur around the edge. Up to his eyes was covered by what she could only describe as a ninja's mask. He had a tail that swished back and forth. She didn't miss how the suit hugged his curves and muscles nicely; to say she was smitten at sight was an understatement. She turned redder than normal. Blue eyes met red.

"Are you alright," he asked softly. She nodded dumbly. He sat her on her feet and she could tell he was smiling under the mask. "Good. I'm going to need your help getting rid of her." He motioned to Viper. Jay took her staff back, which he'd scooped up with her, swallowing hard.

"But I... I don't know how to fight," she shook. He took both of her hands and gripped them softly.  
"Have faith," he assured her. "Your kwami will guide your actions."

"Ugh. How cheesy," Viper snickered. "But even you won't be enough to save her Leo." She raised a hand, summoning a mist of purple. Several of the cars in the parking lot glowed and morphed, changing into odd blob shaped creatures. She pointed. "Get them Poisons!" They groaned and surged forward. Leo swore and jumped away, pulling the tail off of his hips, revealing that it was a whip as well. He slung it round, cutting some of the creatures in half. They divided. Falling, they oozed away, causing everything they touched to rust or die. Jay swung her staff. The same thing happened to her Poisons; it didn't help that she also had to contend with Viper's attacks both at a distance and up close.

Viper got close and swiped with her right dagger. Jay bent away but fell back, bumping into Leo's back. He looked back at her.

"Now what," she panicked.

Leo flung his whip again. "You're going to have to purify the area."

She jabbed at the head of another Poison. "I don't know how!"

"Do you trust me?" She grunted as she blocked another blast.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Good. I'll keep you safe. Close your eyes and reach deep within yourself. You'll find the answer there." She eyed him like he was crazy but eventually nodded, deciding that she had no other choice. She straightened. Closing her eyes, the world went dark but she could still hear the battle. At one point, she heard, "Royal Roar" and felt a blast of intense energy. It ruffled her hair.

She swallowed. 'Alright Cassi,' she begged, 'now would be the time to guide me. What am I looking for exactly?'

Jay swore she heard Cassi giggle. It appeared in her mind as a soft golden glow at her feet that grew stronger and stronger until it shot out some distance to capture what looked like the symbol of a spider. The glow held the panicking image in place. It was like second nature. She knew what to do. The staff went over her head where she concentrated her power. When it was done, she threw it. The staff struck and remained upright. It sounded like the spider screamed as it was hit.  
"Golden Purity," she ordered. The energy of the staff left, radiating out in golden circles. The spider faded. Viper hissed, blocking her eyes from the energy. The Poisons groaned but faded, returning to their original places, everything damaged was fixed. When she opened her eyes, everything was normal again. Her staff flew back to her open hand. She sighed. "Did it work?"

Her partner nodded. "Yes, Viper's gone. The area's clean. You did it." Excitement rose in her heart. So much so, that she jumped up and down cheering, before offering him a high five that he took with a smile.

There was a cheer from behind them. Turning, the two heroes found the school population returned. Jay flushed. Suddenly, Lizzie and one of her friends ran up to them, holding a mic and camera from the school broadcasting club.

"Excuse me," she said into the mic, "Lizzie Barton, Callum High News. Who are you exactly and will you be protecting us from that villain from now on?" She pushed said device into her face. Jay floundered. Suddenly, Leo was there, placing a protective hand on her shoulder. Two loud beeps rang out from her locket and a thick bracelet on his wrist.

"We're flattered you want to interview us," he charmed, "but our time is short." He started to pull her away but Jay reached for the mic.

"I'm the Golden Dragon," she announced, "and I'll be protecting everyone from now on. Promise!" The newswoman blinked as she gave it back to her and the two heroes took off. Once out of sight, they ducked into an alley where he started to leave. She grabbed his hand. He paused. "Wait! Who are you really," she pleaded. Another beep. He smiled and turned, pulling her hand up to place a gentle kiss on the back. She blushed.

"As much as I would like to tell you, it's not safe. We can't reveal ourselves to anyone- even each other." He released her, turning again. "You won't be seen here. I'll go find somewhere else to transform." His smile grew more pronounced. "I'll see you next time, Dragon." He took off before she could stop him. She flushed, placing her hands on her cheeks, willing her heart to slow down without success.

"You did wonderful today Jay," Cassi cheered as they returned to the school. She retrieved her bag which thankfully hadn't been stolen.

"I love it," she admitted, "All my life, I dream of magic. I never thought it would happen to someone like me!" She paused. "Though, I probably should get some practice in soon so I don't mess up like I did this time."

The kwami nodded. "Yes but this is only the beginning. There will be plenty of time to learn." Jay smirked, tossing said bag over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Viper hissed as she was struck across the face. She didn't dare raise her eyes. He was angry. Rightfully so. Dark Claw leaned against a nearby wall, arms crossed as he watched.

"You fool," the older man spat. "The next time, you will follow orders. I would have had the golden dragon by now if you hadn't acted recklessly!"

"Yes... my lord." He struck her again. She remained silent this time as he turned towards the other servant.

"Dark Claw," he ordered. The black clad villain got off the wall and bowed. "Return. Resume the plan until you get that dragon." He bowed once more.

"Of course my lord." He turned, ignoring the hiss of Viper as he left, transforming back with a maniacal grin across his lips.


	6. A Miraculous Wedding

**Synopsis: It's a special day for Marinette and Adrien! Hopefully, an impatient groom won't make room for bad luck to make a bed in this marriage.**

 **Author's Notes: I'm still on a roll! The week of one shots is still a go and I'm writing like a mad woman. This request was actually requested by crazyfanatic97 who also is my partner in crime with "Of Runways and Darkness." I hope everyone enjoys!**

Sabine smiled happily in the mirror as she finished applying the make-up to her daughter's face. Tears dotted the corners of her eyes. She sniffled, dabbing them with the handkerchief she'd intentionally brought with her for the occasion. Marinette smiled and stood, "Oh Momma. Don't cry!"

"Only tears of joy my darling," she assured her with a pat on her hand. A knock came from the door and in popped the head of Alya, her wavy hair forced and tamed into a neat bun on the top of her head, her face too decorated for the occasion and the top of a bright red dress clearly seen from the two women's vantage point. She smiled at them.

"Sorry to bother you but Mr. Dupain needs to see you Mrs. Cheng. He said something about stepping over to Le Grand Paris to ensure everything was finalized for the reception." She nodded, gave Marinette a quick peck on the cheek, before following the other young woman out. She waved them off. Alya returned it with a wink of her own which made the half-Asian raise an eyebrow and wonder what her best friend was up to. There was no point in worrying about it now. She sighed when the door finally shut with a soft click. She shook her head and returned to the seat she'd just left, smiling at her reflection, and admiring the work of her mother from turning her from her normally undecorated face, to a mature looking woman ready for the day. Her admiration didn't last. From the window at the back of the room, a pair of familiar black boots appeared and in dropped one famous cat-themed superhero. She spun, eyes wide.

"Chat Noir! Adrien!" He smirked, standing. As he did, he softly ordered, "Claws in." Plagg appeared from his ring, grumbling about being abused as Tikki flew up to nuzzle him. She giggled. However, when there was nothing from the two holders, she stopped and looked down.

Marinette and Adrien stared at each other, eyes wide, faces red. Adrien was dressed in an all-black suit with a red tie. It was tailored perfectly to fit him as was expected of the son of Gabriel Agreste.  
Now, she on the other hand, was a vastly different story. Mari took his breath away. Working with his father, they had created a dress to embody both parts of her world. The dress was form fitting, hugging every beautiful curve she had. The neck was high and accented in gold, as were the ends of the sleeves that barely hung off her shoulders. The fabric was accented similarly with the gold but in embroidered leaves and flowers which he knew for a fact she'd spent many a long night hand working. She had her hair back in a low bun. It too was covered in a red covering accented in gold. Her Ladybug earrings were still in.

Eventually, Mari found her voice, "A-Adrien Agreste! What have you done?" He blinked. A slow smirk crossed his lips as he moved forward, catching her in a hug. He buried his nose in her hair even as she struggled against him.

"I couldn't wait," he breathed. "I had to see you." She stopped but looked up, her blue eyes sparking with a storm of angry.

"Adrien, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!"

He laughed heartily. "Then it is completely clawesome I'm good at handling bad luck!" She swatted his chest. The mischievous look didn't fade from his eyes even as he continued to smirk. "If you're worried about luck, why don't I preform a spell to get rid of it?"

"What kind of spell," she hesitantly asked. He gently placed his forehead on hers.

"Close your eyes."

Marinette eyed him but did as asked. When he was out of sight, she felt him lift his forehead from hers. Suddenly, his hands were on her head, rubbing quickly. Mari gasped. Her eyes flew open. He had already taken off, calling for Plagg, and as he left out the window he'd come in, she ran to it, glaring up at him. "Adrien Agreste," she threatened, "You are in so much trouble!"

She stomped back over to the vanity to attempt to fix her hair, followed closely by the lovely sound of his laughter.

The ceremony went by faster than she had anticipated. Now, her and Adrien, hand-in-hand, husband and wife, as they left the sanctuary to ride in the waiting limousine over to the hotel where the reception would take place on the roof top, under the stars. The ride was quick. They had time though for an intense make-out session which made the Gorilla happy he couldn't see because of the tinted window between them. When they arrived, Adrien kissed the back of the hand he held and smiled. "Ready Mrs. Agreste?"

She returned it, "Of course Mr. Agreste."

The door was opened for them. Adrien stepped out first, holding out a hand to help her out as well. They entered the lobby where they were greeted and congratulated by some of the hotel staff who motioned them to the elevator which took them all the way up to their destination. As they stepped out, they were greeted by the friends and family members that had beaten them to the place. They waved. Mari immediately released Adrien's hand to hug her mother first, then Alya, as Adrien greeted his own father and then shook the hand of Tom. Their old classmates, Rose, Juleka, Mylène, Alix, Kim, Max, Ivan, Nathaniel, and even Chloe and Sabrina, appeared with congratulations for them. Nino hugged Alya as he smirked at his friends. The whole pool area was decorated with delicate red Chinese lanterns and a white tent covering long tables covered in white table tops. The dinner was eloquent; they had Marinette soup as a starter, followed by Peking duck, salad, bread, and simple deserts served after the cutting of the cake (where both husband and wife behaved and did not smash pieces of cake into each other's faces).

Marinette eventually tossed her lily bouquet back (which Alya caught which prompted her to wink at a blushing Nino) and Adrien did the garter (which Ivan caught and immediately blushed at Mylène for) and all the speeches delivered, Nino took the DJ booth and announced that it was time for the first dance as a couple.

Adrien held out a hand. Marinette smiled and allowed him to gently sway with her out on the dance floor. She tucked her head under his chin as the music played softly as they twirled on the dance floor. They didn't speak. Just like with their superhero personas, there was no need; each knew what the other was thinking and they were very aware of what they were thinking and feeling.

The night was cool and pleasant. When their dance ended, she danced with her father until all the mandatory dances were done and Nino was given free run of the music. Everyone joined them on the floor and Alya made sure to have her phone out to capture pieces of blackmail-uh-memories….

Marinette took the chance to step out for a breather. She walked over to the edge of the building where she leaned on it, gently petting the head of Tikki who came out of hiding to get a breather herself. The sound of heels approached her. She turned her head enough to see Chloe approaching.

Years ago, the girls had been enemies. When both of them had been given the chance to be heroes, things had changed, causing the both of them to re-evaluate their opinions of each other and the world around them. They weren't quite friends but they were much better than they had been. She leaned on the railing with her. Nothing was said for a moment.

"So you did it," she finally did. Marinette smiled and nodded, knowing immediately what she was talking about. It was no secret that the blonde had, like her, had a crush on her long-time friend and part of the rivalry had been about that very point; even Adrien getting involved and asking Chloe to step off had only done more to fuel the fire than anything else. It had taken the reveal and defeating Hawkmoth to finally get her to back off. She learned that her friend didn't love her like she'd loved him and she'd finally accepted it. Now, their relationship came with a silent understanding: Hurt him and I hurt you. Chloe sighed, turning to face the party. Her eyes unfocused. "I'm glad it was you. Adrien finally looks like the kid I knew years ago, happy and smiling like a dork. You were good for him." Before she could reply, she pushed off of the railing and waved her good-bye. "Take care of him," she called before entering the building and leaving the party for the evening. Mari smirked.

"Of course I will," she said to the air. Tikki smiled up at her. A set of hands caught her around the waist, and she turned to kiss the temple of Adrien as he ducked down to kiss her exposed neck. He smiled into her skin.

"You will what," he asked.

"Oh nothing," she returned. "Just assuring Chloe of something." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Chloe? Didn't she leave already?" She patted his hand and turned to face him, raising her arms to hug his neck.

"Don't worry about it."

"If you're sure," he shrugged before kissing her nose. "We should get back. Alya's threatening to release some video of your bachelorette party if you don't make an appearance." Mari gasped.

"She wouldn't!" Her face paled and Adrien chuckled.

"I assume something happened?"

"Nothing you get to know about kitty," she panicked, pulling from his hold, to run back to the dance floor and stop her tipsy friend from ruining her life before it actually got started. Adrien followed. Mari made sure to raise the front of her dress but as luck would have it, she slipped.

She gasped. Adrien blinked as he watched his wife falling and not just anywhere. She fell straight into the exposed pool. The splash was loud enough that a few people at the party left the dance floor and stumbled over to the pool. Alya cackled like a mad woman, snapping pictures. She came back to the surface spluttering, her hair out of its bun, covering her face which was now decorated in running  
make-up. He knelt on the edge.

"Mari! Are you alright?" He held out a hand for her. She swam to the edge and glared up at him.

"I told you it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she hissed. He smiled and held his hand out for her again. Marinette judged it for a second before grabbing it and yanking Adrien in too. He fell over her into the pool. Everyone gasped. Adrien swam back to the surface and spluttered for a second. He stared at her as she laughed. His eyes narrowed. She swam out to him and smiled, catching his face between her hands. "Want to try something with me," she teased.

"My lady, whatever you have planned, I don't know whether to be scared or excited for."

"Good," she smirked, dunking him under the water, to meet him for a quick, sloppy, hard-to-actually do, underwater kiss before her mother finally ordered them out and off to change before they both caught pneumonia or worse.


	7. A Gift for Adrien

**Synopsis: Chat Noir has noticed something. Lately, whenever they finish patrol, his lady happens to pull out some yarn from the bag she's taken to carrying. Oddly enough, his classmate Marinette is working on the same gift. There's no way they could be…? Could it?**

 **Author's Notes: I'm still trucking along and this time, with a fluffy Adrinette/ Ladynoir reveal fic requested by Soggy here on AO3! Enjoy!**

Chat Noir scaled the side of the Eiffel Tower with ease, landing on a steel beam, his eyes glowing in the evening gloom. His ears twitched and his nose caught the whiff of something rather lovely. He lifted it in the air. Licking his lips, he strolled across the beam until he joined Ladybug where she sat on the edge, swinging her legs back and forth as she hummed lightly to herself. She leaned her head just enough to acknowledge his approach. Her bluebell eyes didn't turn to face him as she was completely engrossed with something in her hands. He smiled. Sitting next to her, he stared at the movements of her hands.

"How'd it go," she asked, still hooking and wrapping the yarn in a technique he'd remembered as crocheting. He shrugged.

"Not bad. Managed to catch some guy harassing a couple of ladies on their way home but for the most part, it was quiet."

She nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty quiet on my end too." A smirk appeared on her lips and she paused in her work long enough to reach to the other side of her seat and toss him an all too familiar bag. With the emblem "TS" on the front, Chat licked his lips as the goodies landed in his lap. He opened the bag quickly. Inside was an assortment of cookies and croissants which he greedily searched through until he found one with chocolate, his favorite. He sat the bag back between them.

"Thanks LB." She muttered in response. They sat in silence for sometime until curiosity finally got the best of him. "So what are you making? You've been working on it pretty hard for the last week or so." She hesitated, her fingers slowing around the yarn. She didn't stop though. Absently, she replied, "It's a birthday gift for one of my classmates." He smirked.

"Really? That's awesome. You know, my birthday is coming up soon too." She blinked. A soft smile crossed her face.

"Sorry Chat. I didn't know. I won't be able to make you anything but I'd be more than happy to get you something." He waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it."

"Chat..."

"Seriously," he held his hands up defensively. "We'll be on patrol that night anyway. Just seeing you will be enough." Ladybug frowned.

"Aren't you going to celebrate with your family?" Chat's ears drooped against his head. He turned to look back over the Paris skyline, his tail swinging back and forth.

"Not... No, I won't," he eventually replied, "My dad... well, he's busy all the time and celebrating my birthday isn't... isn't something we've done since my mom disappeared." She blinked. Suddenly, she was hugging him and he was stunned for a second but eventually hugged her back. They stayed like that for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his neck. He sniffled but smiled, releasing the hug first.

"I'm alright. I'm used to it. He's strict but he means well." He eyed her project again. "So who's the lucky classmate who's getting that?" Ladybug smiled softly herself, holding it up. Chat could easily see the shape of a mitten that was coming into form; the blue color reminded him of the scarf his father had gotten him for his birthday last year.

"Last year," she started, "I made him a scarf from this same color but he thought his dad got it for him. He was so happy that I didn't have the heart to confess I was the one who had given it to him. So this year, I'm going to give him a matching set of mittens and maybe a hat if I get the time." She sighed. "I've just been so busy that I haven't had time to work on them at home." Chat's eyes narrowed. His heart pounded like crazy the more he listened to her speak. What were the chances that the color of the mittens matched his scarf? What were the chances that he received a scarf last year from his dad?

Or had he?

Chat kicked his legs a bit. "Just be sure to take care to get enough sleep my lady. One last question: What's the name of this classmate? I think I'll get him something too since he's getting something from Ladybug." She giggled and poked his nose.

"You silly cat. Adrien's not going to know it's from Ladybug." She paused and then face palmed. "I didn't mean to say that." He blinked. Adrien? As in ADRIEN AGRESTE? As in him? No, no, no. He couldn't be hopeful. Afterall, how many Adriens existed in the world? He swallowed hard.

"No worries my lady. There are tons of Adriens out there. Your identity is still safe."

She relaxed a bit and reached over to scratch under his chin. He closed his eyes, purring softly. When she released him, she packed up her bag. "Alright kitty. Bedtime for these heroes. I'll see you later." He blushed and nodded watching as she took off into the evening. Chat stood quickly. Heart racing, feeling like it was embedded in his throat, he ran off for his own home.

Plagg watched as Adrien tore through his closet. Not even seconds after detransforming, his chosen had taken off for said location, mumbling and looking like no tomorrow. The cat kwami only rolled his eyes. He flew down lower to look over his friend's shoulder as he frantically looked through the closet for the article of clothing they'd spoken about. Finding it, he held it up with a triumphant cheer.

"Great you found it. Now about my cheese..."

"Just a sec," Adrien absently replied. He walked over to his desk where he laid the scarf across it. Yep. The blues definitely matched. He'd recognize that color anywhere; it was his favorite second only to the deep blue of Ladybug's eyes. He took in a sharp breath. There was nothing... nothing he recognized at least. Nothing to give her identity away. At first glance. Plagg's eyes narrowed and he yawned as he watched Adrien examine the scarf as closely as possible. He hummed and grumbled to himself. After a couple of minutes of this, Plagg finally had enough. He flew down and glared at his chosen.

"Give it up kid. Do you think Ladybug is actually careless enough to give away something about herself? Meanwhile, I'm dying of starvation here!"

Adrien sat up then, smirking rather broadly, eyes glassy and far off. "I found it," he whispered.

Plagg blinked. "Found what? Cheese I hope."

"Even better. I know who Ladybug is."

His mouth dropped. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Plagg humphed but shrugged.

"Whatever. Can I get my cheese now?" Adrien smiled, but finally handed the greedy cat his cheese.

Marinette was sure she was losing her mind. It was one hundred percent a fact. For the last week alone, for some odd reason, Adrien Agreste of all people had been... well, acting strange is the only way she could think about it. Usually, Adrien maybe said something like "hi" or "Your work is awesome" to her but lately, he'd been trying to actually make conversation with her, asking her questions like how her day had been or what her favorite color was or what she thought about Chat Noir (even though he'd already asked her that in the past). Of course, her lack of ability to actually have a conversation with him got in the way and she'd run off each time, leaving him to contemplate his next plan of attack.

She sighed as she sat on one of the benches with Alya next to her. She raised an eyebrow at her dark haired friend. "Girl, what's got you all down?"

"I don't know," she finally admitted, "but have you noticed something... odd about Adrien?" The umber haired girl eyed her but then turned to eye the model who was across the way talking animatedly with Nino. She shrugged.

"Nothing. Why?"

She returned the gesture. "I don't know. It just seems like... like he's actually trying to talk to me more." Alya squealed and hugged her.

"That is the opposite of a problem Mari! That's exactly what you want to happen!"

"Yeah but I'm still no good at talking with him. It hasn't been going well." Alya hummed.

"Why don't you use your birthday gift as a conversation starter?" She blushed, eyeing her bag where said gift was hiding. She'd managed, thanks to her near peaceful nightly patrols, to finish the mittens and hat even though Winter and cold weather was nowhere near being back in the city of Paris. Chat had been oddly quiet during that time too. He didn't make puns and he didn't ask questions. He merely munched on the goodies she'd brought from the bakery and made pleasant comments about how the Dupain-Cheng sweets were the best in all of Paris and how he could eat them for the rest of eternity and never get tired. Alya smiled. She elbowed her friend in the side. "Well, you better decide if you're going to use it or not. Good luck!" Suddenly, the girl was gone, skipping off back upstairs before Mari could stop her. She gasped.

Adrien walked over but stopped a few feet away. His face was flushed red and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his green eyes shot back and forth between her and the ground. "Hey Marinette," he greeted. She squeaked, her face turning red as she waved to him. There was a pause. He cleared his throat. "So... um..." Marinette was amazed when she saw the red grow on his face and he rubbed his hand over his face now. He looked... so hesitant and scared and shy that she found it completely adorable. "Listen, Mari," he said slowly, "I need to talk to you. Can we... can we go somewhere private?"

She blinked. "Uh... s-sure." He smiled, motioning for her to lead the way. Her brain spun as she grabbed her bag, leading the way out the front of the school and across the street to the park. It was mostly empty as everyone was pretty much at work or school or preoccupied with the rest of the park. The weather was cool and pleasant.

They were pretty much alone.

She was sure her head was going to explode. If not that, then her heart. She fidgeted as he took the lead and led her over to a deserted park bench. No one was around; all they could hear was the distant laughter of children too young for school and the birds in the trees. Her nervousness only grew the longer they sat there.

What in the world could he want to talk about?

She took a breath. Then, using what little courage she could muster, she quickly reached into her bag and pulled out the gift, presenting it to him. Adrien blinked.

"H-happy birthday Adrien," she stuttered. Slowly, he took the package, opening it in front of her. She buried her face in her hands as she held her breath, waiting.

Eventually he spoke. "I knew it," he whispered. Mari squeaked when suddenly, his hands were around her, giving her the tightest hug ever. She blinked. She wrapped her arms around him in return. He breathed in her scent deeply; she smelled of sugar, bread, and sweetness.

He wanted to purr.

When she pulled back, it was with a quizzical but happy, "What did you mean? You knew it?" It was his turn to smile. He took her hand and gently placed a kiss on the knuckles. Her face erupted red.

"I knew... it was you my lady," he whispered. It took a second but his words set in. Marinette gasped, pulling back her hand to cover her mouth.

"You... you...!" He smirked.

"I am," he answered the question. She stared at him then reached up, mussing his hair. He closed his eyes and let it happen. When she was satisfied, she sat back, her eyes growing wider and confused.

"But... how? You two are so different!"

"You wound me my lady. Whether I'm Chat Noir or Adrien, both sides of me are clawesome and completely me."

"Oh god you are him," she complained, face palming. "No one makes puns that horrible except you and my dad." He laughed. Slowly, he took her hands in his, staring down at them as he rubbed gentle circles into them.

"Are you mad," he asked, "that I found out or that... I'm Chat?"

"What? No! For either of those. Why would I be mad that you're Chat?"

He cringed. "You were so gun-ho about keeping our identities safe that I was scared to talk to you about it and … well... you never seemed to like Adrien so..." Marinette smiled and put a finger on his lips. He stopped talking.

"Adrien, minou, I don't hate you. I've never hated you. Sure I didn't exactly like you when we met but after we talked... well, it was the opposite. I started liking you Adrien." She paused. "And I trust Chat with my life. Sure it's surprising to find out you two are the same and I won't lie, I'm worried about what Hawkmoth will do if he finds out who either of us is, but right now, I can't be mad that you figured it out."

"Really?"

"Really."

The smile returned to his face and he hugged her again. "Thank-you my lady," he whispered in her ear. Pushing back, he finally stated, "This has got to be the best birthday ever."

She laughed. "Right. Say that after we finish with our physics test." She grabbed her bag and held out a hand to him. "Shall we go?" He nodded, taking it and letting her lead the way back to the school for the rest of their day.


	8. If You Give Your Date a Cookie

**Synopsis: Alya and Nino are on their first official date after the Animan, cage-locking experience. Of course no date would be complete without a picnic in the park with sweets provided by the Dupain- Cheng bakery. DJWIFI Fluff.**

 **Author's Notes: This story was requested by Aeonthedimensionalgirl on Tumblr! I also have to thank rosesamurai on Tumblr for giving me the idea. I hope you all enjoy!**

Alya had to admit it. Nino had done a bang-of-job of a date. He'd picked her up earlier that day and taken her out first to a light lunch at a cute little bakery, then they'd gone to the Louvre where a special program of storytelling through the ages was on displayed and then they'd gone to a quaint bookshop, a music shop where he demonstrated some of his awesome musical talent with a guitar, drums, and piano, and now they found themselves back in the park. It was much later into the afternoon. The day was still sunny and pleasant which was unusual for Paris but they didn't mind too much as it meant they now had the rare opportunity to have a picnic. Alya brushed a bit of her hair out of her face. The stubborn mass continued to bother her despite having wrangled it into a ponytail earlier that morning. Her skirt, white with orange flowers printed on it, was spread out around her and her exposed arms in the spaghetti-strapped tank were warmed by the sun above. Nino smiled as he presented their early dinner to her.

They had a little of everything. There were finger sandwiches, some pasta salad his mother had made, fruit, water and juices, and for desert, a bag brought especially from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, their logo, designed she thought with pride by Marinette, emblazoned on the front. She smiled. Their banter was light. He talked about wanting to be a DJ in the future and travel across all of Europe. She spoke on wanting to be a newswoman. Internationally known, traveling as well. They talked about the places they wanted to go: the UAE, America, Brazil, Japan (Nino snickered and said he wouldn't be surprised if Adrien magically appeared while they were there so he could geek over their culture), Thailand, Korea, and China (they'd drag Mari along for that one so she could at least say she visited her mother's home country at least once in her life). The list went on and on.

Then Alya mentioned getting a tattoo of the world and coloring in the places she managed to get to. That got them talking about tattoos. Nino wanted to get something musical in between his shoulder blades. She was thinking of getting a "Dream big" expression on her wrist and maybe a Ladybug and Cat's paw and her back.

Then they talked about the heroes.

Nino admitted to having a crush on both of them to which she only patted his hand and assured him it wasn't weird and that she did too. After all, who wouldn't love heroes like Ladybug and Chat? He smiled pleasantly and nodded, glad she understood and didn't think him weird.

While they talked, they ate. Eventually they got down to the bag of sweets from the Dupain- Cheng bakery and they munched happily on cookies and Danishes and cupcakes and croissants.

Alya groaned when they finally managed to polish off most of the bag. She flopped back on the picnic blanket and rubbed her aching belly. "That's it, no more," she groaned, closing her eyes, "That was too delicious Nino." He chuckled, packing up the dishes and everything else.

"You can thank my mom. She made the food. As for the sweets, you can thank Marinette for those." Alya opened one of her eyes.

"Marinette?"

He nodded. "Totally. Dudette was kind enough to ask her parents to provide us the sweets for our first date." She rolled her eyes. Clearly a thank-you text was needed later that evening. Then maybe a hug tomorrow. Nino shook the bag once more and she stared at him when he pulled out one final, but huge, chocolate chip cookie. "Here," he offered it to her, "It's the last one. No point in worrying about taking it home." She groaned and shook her head.

"No way. I'm too full. You eat it!" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, you eat it. You've got enough room for it I know it."

She sat up. "No seriously, you can have it."

"Alya, take it."

"Nino, I'm too full! I can't."

"Well I can't have it either." Now it was she who raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms at him.

"And why not," she asked, a smile teasing on his lips. He floundered for a second. Eventually, he managed to shout out, "Because I'll get fat if I eat it!" She blinked. Her eyes raked over him before she managed to laugh out her response.

"If you're fat then I must be the sizes of a planet!" He smirked and joined in with her laughter. They quieted over a span of a few minutes and before either of them could debate what to do with the final sweet, Nino stood and left the blanket. She watched as he went up to a mother trying to wrangle three kids out of the park. He broke the cookie in three and offered it to her, she smiled thankfully and gave each of them one which helped to quiet them down. Alya smirked as he walked back to her.

"That's done," he returned the expression to her. "Ready to head home?"

"Yeah," she agreed, standing off of the blanket and brushing out her skirt. He grabbed the blanket, folded it back, and offered her a hand, a soft blush on his face. She took it gratefully and together, they headed out of the park, happy for the success of their first date.


	9. Day of the Kwamis

**Synopsis: Every one thousand years, kwamis are transformed into humans to essentially "ground" their magic and prevent them from having a magical short. Tikki usually remembers the date. She also usually remembers to warn her partners. Oops. At least she'll get the chance to hangout with Plagg in the modern times. Human!Kwamis One-shot.**

Author's Note: Starlight 411 on the Miraculous Amino App requested some Human Kwamis and adorableness for today's one-shot! I loved every second of writing this one. I also wouldn't mind coming back after "Of Runways and Darkness" is done to write a longer version. For now, it's a one-shot and probably shorter than we would like. Oh well. Enjoy either way!

When the Kwamis were created, brought into existence by the Miraculous, they were told that the magic involved and placed in them was great and a little out of proportion with their bodies. Therefore, to balance it, it was necessary for them to temporarily lose the magic, the choice being that they would become human, to keep them safe. The Kwamis were fine with this. At first it was hard. They transformed almost regularly without warning and it left them sick and weak while their partners were left to defend them from those who sought the power of the Miraculous. As time went on, the magic stabilized and their transformations began coming in thousand year cycles. The Kwamis were fine with this. It was easy to manage since they now only had to tell every fiftieth or sixtieth holder about it.

Marinette yawned, stretching, "Good night Tikki. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Mari," she chirped, chewing on her cookie. The half-Asian climbed up to her loft and turned off her lamp, throwing the room into darkness. Tikki smiled. She was proud of the work and growth her chosen had made in the last year since becoming Ladybug- a legacy she was up holding rather well. Tikki yawned. She felt oddly drained and decided that for tonight she was going to sleep on the lounge. It was closer after all. She left the unfinished cookie on the plate, rubbed her eyes, and floated over to said furniture, falling asleep in an instant.

Plagg looked up at the moon. He then looked over at the boy he called his chosen. Adrien was finally sleeping peacefully after spending a full day in a photoshoot, school work, and crime fighting. It wasn't often that he slept this hard but several days of no sleep resulted in an early night.

Which was fine because Plagg forgot to warn him about tonight.

He took a breath. He was… kind of excited. Even if he wouldn't see Tikki in their true forms, it was better than nothing especially since he hadn't seen hide or hair of her in the last century or so. They were separated by intention and he would never understand why but his little… heart he guessed longed to see her and know that she was alright. He liked her chosen though. She was smart and made the battles with akumas go by much faster. It meant he could at least get home faster to his precious camembert cheese; he licked his lips at the thought.

As the midnight hour approached, Plagg sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to start because there always was a bit in the transformation.

It began right on time.

Marinette shot her eyes open bright and early the next morning. Her heart was pounding even though she couldn't figure out why she felt fidgety and panicked but when she looked around for Tikki, who normally slept on the little bed she'd made her, she found it empty. "Tikki," Marinette called.

There was a soft moan from below. Without any hesitation, the young girl climbed down off of her bed. She came to a halt. A scream caught in her throat and panic set into her mind. Laying on her lounge was a beautiful, porcelain skinned girl, with long red hair. She quickly looked around to keep her eyes off of the girl's naked body but reached for a blanket to cover her up. Apparently the motion was enough to wake her. The girl's eyes fluttered and she sat up, sliding the blanket back down a bit, as she rubbed her eyes sleepily, muttering, "Marinette? You're up early."

"How do you know who I am," she hissed. "How'd you get in here? Where's Tikki?" The girl blinked and looked down. She squeaked, grabbing the blanket and pulling it higher, clutching it to her chest. Her face was just as red as the hair on her head.

"Oh no... I forgot to warn you," she muttered. Marinette crossed her arms, waiting. The girl took a breath and smiled brightly up at her chosen. "Good morning Mari. I'm... Tikki." The dark haired girl blinked. Without warning, she moved closer, examining her closely. Staring into her equally blue eyes apparently made her satisfied and she pulled back with a gasp, her own eyes wide in surprise.

"No way! How? Why?" Tikki fidgeted.

"Well, you see, when the Miraculous brought the kwamis to life to protect and divide its power, it had to make a condition in which we would lose our magic for a time in order to keep ourselves from... imploding of sorts. Think about it this way: If you put too much of something inside a small container that is rather fragile, what's likely to happen? The container breaks." She paused. "So, the solution was to give us a time when we became human in order to "ground" our energies." A sheepish smile appeared on her lips, "Usually I remember to warn the holder I'm with but I forgot this time." Marinette sighed.

"That's... okay. That's a lot to take in but we'll make the most of it." She walked over to her closet and began rifling through it. Tossing a dress, sandals, a necklace, bra and underwear, she turned back and pointed to the clothing with a smile, "Those are yours for today." Tikki nodded and clutched everything to her as she ducked off to dress.

Marinette frowned when she disappeared. If Tikki was human... did it mean the other kwamis were too? That meant that her and Chat Noir were out of the picture for today but hopefully, that meant that Hawkmoth was as well.

Adrien groaned as he woke up. He shook his head, completely dizzy but feeling refreshed from his last couple of sleepless nights.

"It's about time you woke up," a voice noted with a sassy tone, "I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to call the hospital."

"You know I had... what the heck," Adrien shouted, falling out of bed. Sitting on his couch was a dark haired boy with brilliant green eyes, a cocky smirk, and wearing some of his clothing, a white shirt, vest, square tie, khakis, and tennis shoes. He waved a hand.

"Yo."

Adrien jumped up from his place on the floor. His eyes narrowed as he walked around and stared at the other boy. The smirk didn't die. Eventually, two and two clicked and Adrien gasped, "No way. Plagg?"

"The one and only."

"But... but how?"

Plagg shrugged. "Condition of being a kwami. Too much in a small space and all that. Count it as releasing some pressure before there's a catastrophic failure."

Adrien snickered. "Did you just pun?" Plagg rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Not intentionally. Anyway, I'm off. There won't be any akumas today and I'm going to not go to school with you." The blonde blinked. Before he could disappear out the window, Adrien grabbed him by the shirt tail with a smirk, dragging him back the other way. Plagg grumbled.

"Oh no you don't," Adrien scolded. "You don't have any magic today right? That means you need to stay close in case something happens. You are going to school with me."

"What does a literal god need with child's education," he muttered. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Look, you probably won't even be allowed in the classroom but we'll hide you in the library or something. It won't be that bad." The dark haired boy sighed.

"And suddenly my day just got extremely boring."

Getting Tikki out past her parents hadn't been an issue. Marinette had made sure they were distracted in the bakery before motioning for the other girl to disappear out the back door quietly. She sighed in relief as they met on the corner outside the bakery. Marinette was impressed with herself. She'd given Tikki a red, spaghetti strap sundress to wear that stopped just above her knees and all black accessories: sandals, necklace, belt, and purse. Of course it was slightly intentional since picturing Tikki in anything but red was a little hard to do. Said girl poked her cheek.

"Thanks for letting me come to school with you today," she chirped, "I'm really excited to see what it's like from a human's point of view."

"You've been to school plenty of times. I promise its not that spectacular."

"Education is very important Mari. It is miraculous one way or the other!" Tikki froze, her eyes going wide. Marinette stopped too but her eyes didn't go wide; her face went red. A dark haired boy and Adrien were standing next to the open door of his limo which was shut before it took off without a second glance. The blonde waved to her. Marinette immediately jumped behind Tikki with a squeak. As they came closer, it was clear that the dark haired boy's eyes were just as wide as Tikki's and they stared at each other like a person would stare at water in the desert; Adrien cleared his throat.

"Hi there. I'm Adrien and this is my cousin Plagg. Who are you?" Marinette squawked this time. Tikki flinched at the sound as her holder suddenly popped up with, "Th-this is my cousin Tikki!" Adrien blinked.

"Wow. Both of our cousins came to visit uh?" She nodded, face fiercely red. The red head giggled but stopped when her hand was gently grabbed and a kiss placed on the back of it.

"It's nice to meet you... Tikki," Plagg whispered. She smiled softly.

"Same to you Plagg." It seemed like the air left the area for a second before Plagg broke it by turning back to Adrien. "I can find the library from here. I'll take Tikki there too since neither of us can make an appearance in your classes." The blonde hesitated but shrugged.

"Sure. Just make sure to stay out of trouble." Plagg smirked, grabbing Tikki's hand. As he pulled her into the building, he replied back with, "Always."

Marinette and Adrien shared a look but thought nothing of it as it was time for them to appear in class.

Tikki giggled softly as Plagg kissed along her forehead, cheeks, nose, the line of her neck and eventually her lips. Strictly speaking, kwamis did not have affection the way that humans did; there was no mating ritual or services for procreation but they did have soulmates, other kwamis who made their spirits whole and balanced them out. Tikki was Plagg's. Plagg was Tikki's. Simple as that. As soon as they'd left their holders, Plagg had dragged her to a rather deserted and obscure part of the library to immediately begin kissing her senseless. It was something they couldn't do as kwamis. He only had today to kiss her as many times as he wanted. Tikki didn't mind either. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him just as much, returning every motion when his lips finally crushed hard into hers. When they pulled back, she smiled up at him.

"I missed you," she whispered. His smile softened a bit and he lowered his forehead onto hers. Tears threatened her eyes.

"I know," he returned, "I missed you too. Master Fu should've never separated our Miraculous."

"It was a mistake," she chided, "He was younger and foolish. He learned his lesson. You heard him." Plagg tisked.

"Yeah I heard him but it doesn't mean I can forgive that moment in time." Tikki reached up to stroke his cheek. It was warm and soft under her touch; she marveled at the feel of human skin, realizing that this is what Marinette had the chance to feel every single day of her life. It was truly magical.

"Then I'll do it for the both of us," she assured him. He shook his head but a soft smile appeared on his lips. He kissed her forehead.

"This is why you're my better half." She swatted his arm.

"You old grump. I was meant to be your better half anyway!"

"You'll get no argument from me on the point."

"Good," she asserted triumphantly, "and don't you ever forget it." He kissed her nose.

"Not as long as the Miraculous exists and we do," he replied. After a few more kisses, Tikki grabbed his hand and led him to the floor where they sat cuddling for sometime. She talked about all the things she wanted to talk about with him. There was about a century or more of things to discuss and she poured her heart out for him. Plagg listened and recanted his tales as well. Hours passed. Finally, they were done but they didn't move from their cuddling position. Plagg nuzzled her head.

"I don't see why we don't just leave," he breathed. "It's not like Hawkmoth can really do anything today. Nooroo's human too."

"Why don't we go to the park," Tikki agreed. "It's not too far away and we'll be near if Marinette and Adrien need us." He nodded, standing to offer her a hand. He led the way out without letting her go; the sun was poking through the clouds but it wasn't particularly cold which was fine with them since Tikki reacted badly to the cold as a ladybug and all that. They crossed the street and ended up in the park. She giggled and squeezed his hand. "Wanna try something human," she asked. He raised an eyebrow as she reached into her purse and pulled out a camera, waving it at him. "Mari loaned it to me when I asked." He chuckled but nodded. Having the longer arms, he took the camera and held it up for the perfect selfie angle. Tikki squeezed in close to him. His cheek rested on the top of her hair. The camera clicked.

They spent most of the afternoon going around the park and taking random, silly photos. Tikki laid on the fountain at one point and Plagg ordered her out of the way, showing her how a real model would do it considering he'd watched enough of Adrien's shoots to know what in the world he was doing. They took a twirl on the carousel at one point. Plagg made sure to take as many candid photos of her as he could. She caught him at one point and tried to take the camera back with no success. Until she sneakily kissed his neck. The camera fell in surprise and she caught it before it hit the ground.

She didn't delete a single one of them.

As the afternoon wore on, Tikki took a seat on a bench and sighed. Her stomach rumbled. Plagg smirked. "If you were hungry, you should've just said something." She stuck out her tongue.

"I wasn't but I think I see a snow-cone cart with my name on it." He rolled his eyes. Thankfully, Adrien had had the foresight to give him a little bit of money just in case (let's face it. Adrien isn't stupid and he knew Plagg wasn't going to be able to stay in the school all day without trying to run off somewhere). Plagg handed her the camera.

"Wait here. I'll go get you one." She nodded thankfully. As he left, she scrolled back through the pictures with a smile plastered on her face.

Plagg went to the cart and ordered two snow cones: a sour blueberry for himself and a strawberry for Tikki. He paid, thanked the man behind the cart, and turned to go back to his partner when he stopped dead in his tracks. She was still sitting on the bench but now, there was a man hovering over her. He leaned over top of her and she shrunk down in the seat, clearly distressed and clearly telling him to buzz off.

The green-eyed cat saw red.

As he moved closer, he could hear the man. "Come on baby, it'll just be for a little while. You're too cute to be sitting on a park bench doing nothing."

"I already told you, I'm with someone. I'm not interested in going with you."

"But I can make all your dreams come true. Just let me show you!"

"Go away!"

"Here, I'll show you."

Before the man could grab her, Plagg grabbed him, violently pulling his arm back. Human he may be but he was still stronger than the average person. His eyes were narrowed in anger. His nails elongated to points and he started to bring his free hand up to slice along the man's throat. He gasped. Suddenly, a gentle hand grabbed his, stopping his motion. Plagg froze. He turned enough to look at Tikki who's face was twisted in fear, shaking her head.

"Don't," she said calmly. Plagg calmed enough to release the man who fell to the ground with another gasp. Before he could move or say anything, Tikki grabbed her partner and dragged him away, back to the school where the classes were still in session. She pulled him back to their deserted corner.

He was still fuming.

Tikki grabbed his face, gently rubbing circles into his cheeks. When that didn't work, she slowly started kissing him like he'd done her: the forehead, cheeks, nose, neck, all the while saying, "Plagg, it's alright. I'm alright. Calm down. I'm alright I promise." He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight. A soft moan escaped his throat.

"It's not alright," he growled. "He shouldn't have been harassing you like that. You should've let me tear him apart before he does that to anyone else." Tikki smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I don't think he will. You did give him a pretty big scare." Her smile grew brighter as she tilted her head back to really look at him. "Thank-you Plagg." He sighed, finally calming down, as he ducked his head onto her shoulder.

"I love you Tikki," he muttered. "I know it doesn't mean much because we're kwamis and technically human love doesn't cover it but it's the closest I can get." She turned to kiss the part of his head she could. He sat up, smiling at her.

"I know," she whispered, "I love you too."

They kissed slowly this time, their hands exploring a bit, before they heard the sound of Marinette and Adrien calling for them and the magic of the day was over. They broke apart but promised to be with each other soon.

A week later, Marinette approached Adrien with a small package. It was a set of photos. She smiled as she handed it to him, "My cousin asked if you would give these to your cousin. She also said to tell him thank-you, she had fun, and she can't wait to meet with him again." Adrien nodded and put the package in his bag.

"Sure. I'll get them to him straight away."

That night, Plagg took the package to a little hide-away he'd made for himself, out of sight of his holder. He pulled out the photos one by one and finally settled on the first selfie they took, to place on his wall. A sad sigh escaped his lips. He curled up next to the photo, dreaming of the day he would get to see her again.


	10. The Hottest Day in Paris

_Synopsis: It's hot in Paris; ridiculously so and running around in a Black Cat suit doesn't help. What's a superhero to do? Discovering your suit has a working zipper is a good start even if it drives your lady and purrincess insane! In which Chat Noir discovers some of his abilities can be used for evil._

 **Notes: Hi all! I'm sorry this is late. The end of the school year is just killer and I got so tired that I wasn't able to write. Now I'm catching up and part of that are the requests for one-shots. Clarisa of AO3, here's yours! I combined the two Chat-strip ideas you gave so I hope this lives up to expectations. Enjoy!**

Paris had never been so hot. The news report called it the hottest day on record in the last ten years; the max was 39.7 degrees Celsius. Rationally, it would have been best if everyone stayed indoors but humans, by nature or nurture, who knew, were stubborn. Many Parisians were still going about their daily lives. It was dangerous. However, very few of them actually knew this considering Paris, let alone Europe, had never experienced anything like it before.

Ladybug wiped her brow as the sweat purled on it from her hairline. Chat Noir sat next to her. He downed a bottle of water. She did the same.

"It's too hot my lady," Chat complained. He tried cooling himself down with a fanning paw. It was about as effective as a single ice cube in boiling water. His eyes were hazy. Ladybug eyed him.

"I know I'm bad off but you have to be worse," she noted, "Especially in all black."

"Tell me about it," he grumbled. He turned from the edge of the building, rolling onto the rooftop. The heat radiated off of the black material. It burned the exposed skin on his face which he hoped didn't mean that he was going to have a nasty sunburn later. What a way to be exposed as Paris's hero- a sunburn. He giggled at the thought. Ladybug didn't acknowledge his sounds. She continued to drink her water and attempt to fan herself with her hand. The longer he sat there though, the more the giggles started to rise out of his throat and the need to roll around and attempt to find a cool spot became higher; he felt like he was floating.

The heat was really starting to get to him.

Chat made a silent grumble to his kwami about how the suit was killing him and how he desperately wished that he could at least take off the top part of his outfit to get cool. In his delirium, he tugged at the bell. He was surprised, pleasantly so, when it moved a bit downwards in the direction he desired for it to go. Chat pulled again. It moved again. This wasn't a heat delirium at work. His bell was really moving and so, he tugged it all the way down just to above the belt around his waist. His arms were a little difficult to get out. His skin stuck to the leather-esque material and nearly pulled them inside out. He straightened them though. Another giggle rose out of his throat. He tied the arms around his waist like he'd seen in anime before. There! They were out of the way, his arms were free, and now he was able to feel so much better without the black material suffocating him to death. A happy sigh of relief escaped from his throat.

"Hey LB, hand me the water please." Ladybug, still sitting on the edge of the building, reached next to her and grabbed the water bottle that was his, and tossed it back over her shoulder. He caught it easily. He took large gulps. Some of the water dribbled down the sides of his mouth, subsequently his neck and chest, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. His free hand pushed his hair back off his forehead.

Suddenly there was a strangled sound. The other Parisian hero had turned to say something to her partner (like maybe it was time for them to get a break considering) but it had turned into an inhuman noise when she found him half-naked, drinking water like a model, and, dear god, RIPPED beyond belief. Her face turned as red as her suit. She nearly fell from the rooftop but had the reflexes enough to catch herself.

She wasn't ready.

She didn't think she'd ever would have been ready for something like this.

Chat's ears and tail twitched. He cocked his head to the side as he eyed her, asking, "LB? You alright?"

"It-It-It's nothing Chat," she squeaked. The heat already made her feel dizzy but seeing Chat standing before her, causing feelings she wasn't one hundred percent certain about to stir in her chest, made her even more so. She raised a hand to hide her shocked expression. Quickly she turned back the other way just silently praying that he hadn't noticed her uneasiness. Apparently he didn't. He continued to stand there, waiting for her to say what she was going to say. When it didn't happen, he leaned his head the other way and asked, "LB? What's wrong? Weren't you going to say something?"  
Ladybug squeaked again.

Oh.

Dear.

God.

The thought of turning around and seeing him standing like an absolute model next to her made her face flush again so she did the next best thing. She stood on the edge of the building. Grabbing her yo-yo, she flung it off some distance and managed to squeak out, "We-we should go Chat. It's dangerous to stay outside!" Without a look back she disappeared into the city, leaving her partner confused and alone at the top of a building.

Marinette could not believe herself.

She stared at the picture of Adrien on her desk, wishing and hoping and praying that the thought of Chat Noir's half- naked body would just leave her mind. Tikki teased her relentlessly about it since their return. The god of luck found it absolutely hilarious that her chosen was feeling conflicted about seeing her partner's body and for some reason that escaped Marinette, she couldn't get enough of it. Tikki basically rolled.

Marinette stuck her tongue out at her and put the picture of Adrien back in her drawer. She hadn't but any of them back up since the Gamer incident when he'd come to practice playing Mecha Strike with her for the competition. "It's not that funny Tikki," she complained.

"Oh Marinette. I'll explain why it is when you're older."

"I'm fifteen! How is that not old enough?"

"You'll see!" Marinette picked up a little pillow she'd made for her pins and tossed it. Tikki easily dodged it before disappearing out of sight. A soft rapping came from her balcony door. Surprised, she left her desk and climbed to her bed, opening it to reveal one black clad superhero standing on her balcony. She forgot her embarrassment for the moment.

"Chat Noir! What are you still doing out? Didn't you and Ladybug go home some time ago?" He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Well, LB did. I don't really know what happened. She just kind of took off so I thought I would still patrol the city for a bit. However, I seem to have run into a problem..." He pulled out his bottle and shook it upside down for her, revealing that there was no liquid left in it at all. She blinked. "I was wondering if you could spare this alley cat a bowl of water?" Marinette smiled softly at him, standing out of the way.

"Not at all. Come on in. I'll run down stairs and get something for you."

"Many thanks purrincess," he purred. Marinette rolled her eyes but got out of the door way so that Chat could easily slide into her room. He took a seat on the chaise lounge while she went downstairs to get a couple of bottles of water as well as a light snack for the hero upstairs; she was concerned that too long in the heat without food would cause him to faint and reveal himself and then what would she do? It took only a few minutes. A brief explanation to her parents also ensured that they wouldn't be interrupted which she was grateful for. Climbing back into her room, Marinette found Chat laying on the lounge, an arm thrown over his face, eyes closed, him breathing peacefully and even. She gently touched his face. It was warm. Maybe a little too much so. He didn't respond to it so she took one of the bottles of water and laid it on his cheek instead. He jerked but then turned into it, rubbing his face on it like an actual cat. "My thanks again purrincess," he mumbled, accepting the bottle from her. He opened it quickly and drank readily. Marinette went back to her desk to finish the drawing she'd been working on before he'd arrived; a shadow suddenly covered her field of vision and she looked up to find Chat looming over her work.

"Can I help you," she smirked. Chat blinked and blushed a bit before regaining himself.

"Curiosity," he mused, "Nothing more. This cat is satisfied." She rolled her eyes. Chat returned to the lounge and watched her for a moment. He'd never noticed how dedicated and determined she could look as Marinette. After all, usually it was a series of spluttering conversations he got from her as Adrien. When a few minutes rolled by, he finally noted, "You are pawsitively amazing purrincess."  
She stopped drawing and turned in her chair to eye him. A giggle rose in her throat. Dear god, why had she thought he was sexy earlier? Now he just looked like a dork, sitting on her lounge, body splayed out in an attempt to get cool and he was sprouting his cheesy cat puns again. "Thanks Chat but your puns still aren't sexy." He frowned.

"My puns are amewsing!"

"Maybe but you'll never get a girl like that."

"Are you pawsitive purrincess?"

She rolled her eyes. "Absolutely. They make you sound like a dork more than anything. You're going to be searching a long time for a girl that finds that sexy."

Chat narrowed his eyes. His tail twitched back and forth as he watched her first smirk and then turn back to her drawing. So his puns weren't sexy uh? He'd see about that. After all, he now had a secret weapon and thanks to LB's reaction earlier (something his poor oblivious brain had only figured out after she'd run off) he knew exactly what to do.

He reached one paw up to his bell.

It ran softly and there was an equally soft -zip- noise that followed.

He watched as Marinette stiffened at her desk. The tips of her ears became bright red as she slowly turned back to face him. The blush was also on her cheeks lightly. Chat tugged again. The zipper went lower. Her bluebell eyes shot immediately to the exposed portion of skin. Oh good. He had her attention. Her face was priceless as he continued to tug, using his training to keep a straight and alluring face as he moved on her lounge at the same time. Her face got redder and redder until he was sure she was going to pass out or have a nose bleed (that happened in animes right?). Chat stood slowly from the lounge, walking over to her. The zipper was as low as it would go. He slid one shoulder off and then the other. One arm then the next, still making his way over to the wide-eyed girl who now had her hands over her mouth to quell the inhuman noise from escaping. She looked around desperately. There was nowhere to escape to.

Chat moved closer.

Marinette rolled back.

He took another step.

She was stopped by her own table.

Now all she could do was look anywhere but at the apparent sex god walking towards her. His body glistened from his sweat. When did he ever have a six pack? That should be illegal. Chat sauntered over to her, placed a hand on either side of her, trapping her in the immediate location.

She squeaked and looked away.

Chat leaned in close to her.

Marinette could feel his warm breath on her skin; could nearly feel the heart beat come from his chest. Or maybe that was her own. Her face was red and warm and she doubted that it could go any higher. Chat smirked but she didn't see it. She felt it. Just as soon as she was sure she was going to pass out, the hero moved to her ear, and teasingly whispered, "So, purrincess, think I'm still not sexy enough?"

She couldn't even answer.

After a few seconds of torture, what felt like forever in her mind, he released her, a soft chuckle coming from his throat. Marinette hesitantly opened one eye to find him redressed and zipping up his suit. He smiled brightly at her. "My job here's done. Thanks for the snack and water purrincess. Cat-ch you later!" Anger rose in Marinette's throat and face. Chat continued to laugh as he climbed to her bed and jumped out onto her balcony and took off before she could catch him. All he heard from behind him was the fading, and distant threat from Marinette that went, "CHAT NOIR! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT!"

He laughed all the way home and into the next day.


	11. All for Charity

_Synopsis: Ladyblogger Alya has an idea. A photo charity shoot featuring Paris's favorite heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir! Just how well will things go for a girl who's never modeled and model trying not to be discovered_?

 **Author's Notes: I'm catching up as promised! VICTORIA of AO3, here's your photo-shoot request! I died laughing at Chat's antics and poor Ladybug had no idea what hit her in the face. Anyway, I hope it's what you expected and I hope everyone enjoys!**

When the Ladyblogger of Paris had approached the two teen heroes about having a charity photo shoot to raise money for the young boys and girls in the local hospital, superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't find it in their hearts to say no. After all, how could they? They'd gone by the hospital multiple times in the past year or so to talk to the children and see how they were doing and the state most of them were in broke their hearts. Several times they'd gone back and children were missing. Without a good reason. Ladybug had to admit that she'd gone home and cried over the situation a couple of times. Chat too. The photo shoot was therefore right up their alley (Chat wiggled his eyebrows at the two girls who both groaned and face palmed).

In hindsight, maybe it wasn't such a good thing.

Alya had managed to organize everything spectacularly. She'd gotten in touch with a couple of organizations that were willing to help- a big name photo company, a poster making company, and even Agreste Industries agreed to help, giving them a place to do the shoot at, as well as offering to host a lavish charity banquet to auction off the posters to the highest donor. Alya even convinced them to let her save one or two of the posters to do a raffle on the Ladyblog to the follower who donated the most money to a Gofundme account she'd started.

The background work was done. All that was left was the shoot.

Which is exactly where superhero Ladybug found herself one sunny Saturday morning.

She was nervous. She'd been eager at first to participate but the longer she stood on the sidelines of the building, watching the photographers and stage hands run back and forth, men and women alike getting ready for the day, she wasn't so sure how she was feeling anymore. It was for a good cause. That she recognized. However, her nerves were starting to get to her; she didn't know how to model! She was going to look like a board on camera and then everyone would really see how terrible and clumsy she was. What if she hurt Chat? The photographer? ALYA? A soft groan lodged itself in the back of her throat. She braced herself back against the wall, her head touching it lightly as she felt a wavy of dizziness wash over her. The longer she stood there doing nothing, the more uncomfortable she became. A soft cough next to her caught her attention. Leaning against the wall next to her, his hands up behind his head, his eyes closed, tail switching back and forth, was her partner Chat Noir. He opened one eye to smirk at her. "Having problems my lady," he asked.

"Not at all," she chirped. "Just... just nerves."

"Ladybug? Nervous? I can't picture it." She bit back a laugh. If only he actually knew who she was!

"Despite appearances kitty cat," she mused, turning to face him on the wall, "I am not cool and collected twenty four seven. Really though. I don't know why I agreed to this. I can't model. There's a reason why I want to be behind the camera and not in front of it." His ears perked at that.

"You want to be a camera operator?" She laughed this time, flicking his bell.

"No silly. I want to be a fashion designer. The best Paris has ever seen."

Chat's mouth dropped a bit. It was the first real piece of information she'd ever revealed about herself to him and it made him glow just a little bit. He coughed to clear his throat and hopefully return his cheeks to normal. "A- a fashion designer? The best in Paris? I have my faith in you my lady but aren't you going to go up against men like Gabriel Agreste? Doesn't that make you more nervous than standing in front of a camera?"

"No way. The fashion industry is more straight-forward than standing in front of the camera." He started to say something but was cut off by the photographer, a tall skinny Italian man who often did his own photo shoots for Agreste Industries, who came up to them, a wide grin on his face, rubbing his hands together.

"Pardon me but we are ready to begin the shoot. We will do individuals and then together. Which of you would like to go first?" Chat started to speak and say himself when he was cut off by a red hand shooting up into the air and a quick, "I'll go," coming from the mouth of Ladybug. All he could do was blink at her. His eyes narrowed as the photographer nodded and took off to get the camera finalized. Ladybug let out a sigh. She then quickly smiled at her partner and stated, "Well, at least I'll get it out of the way so it won't be too painful for everyone."

"You'll be fine LB," he assured her. She smirked but headed towards the shoot area when she was finally motioned to. He watched from the sidelines as she got into place. Chat wasn't sure what she had been worried about; she was doing a wonderful job in front of the camera. She moved naturally and sexily, revealing her natural curves and everything about herself that made her beautiful. However, it didn't sit right on his stomach. His eyes narrowed the more he watched. She was doing everything in her power to be... well... BASIC was the best he could think of; some of the poses he remembered from having seen other female models and this did not go well with him. Ladybug was anything but basic. Plus, she wasn't even showing her true strength! Chat's tail twitched and his ears flattened. The longer he listened to the photographer go, "Yes! The beautiful lady has eaten the perfect amount of spaghetti and is totally happy!" the more annoyed he got. Eventually he was tapping his foot impatiently and had his arms crossed, a clear pout on his face. Ladybug noticed it and eyed him confused. She tilted her head to the side. The photographer stopped too, confused as well.

"What is the matter," he asked. She smiled at him.

"Nothing. I just need a break. Can we take a minute?" He nodded, straightening up and fiddling with his camera. She skipped over to Chat who still looked like he had been abused by his owner or something. She flicked his bell.

"Chaton? What's wrong kitty? Did I do something wrong?"

He jerked in surprise and, staring wide-eyed at her, stuttered out, "No-not at all LB. You're doing a perfect job!" She tilted her head.

"Then what is it? You look upset."

"I'm not upset," he waved his paws in the air, "Just waiting my turn. Promise."

She hesitated. Ladybug knew that he was lying but she also knew that there was no point in fighting with him to tell the truth so instead, she turned back to the photo area, looking back at him briefly while saying, "Alright, if you're sure." Chat waved her off as she went back. However, once more, he began to pout as he watched her modeling. It was too graceful. Too perfect. This wasn't Ladybug! She wasn't... God she wasn't showing half of her amazingness and it needed to be corrected.

Now.

Chat stomped up to her on the photo area. Ladybug jerked in surprise and the camera stopped clicking, the photographer looking up at him, "Chat Noir! The doubles shoot isn't for another hour or so."

"I know," he mumbled. He kept his eyes on Ladybug as he hissed, "Your poses are too generic my lady. Allow me to help you correct that." She started to protest when suddenly her partner was behind her, gently grabbing her arms, and pushing them forward so that she looked like she was in a muscle-demonstrating pose. She blinked. He came back around, looked her up and down, nodded, and got out of the way. He smirked as he left saying, "Don't move my lady!" Her face dropped. The photographer didn't seem to mind the new position as he clicked off a couple of photos. When that was done, Chat came back and readjusted her, this time making her show off her muscles by turning her around, raising her arms in the air and turning her face in profile.

She was confused but went with it.

Apparently the new poses were well received. She could hear people whispering off to the side about how "ripped" she was and how great muscles looked on her. Ladybug blushed at the praise. She knew that her body had undergone some changes in the last year or so with her powers and everything, but she hadn't realized how effective it had been in changing her; the muscles especially since she didn't often stop to check herself out in the mirror or anything like that. It had just come with the territory. After what seemed like forever, the photographer finally gave her the clearance to move. She let out a sigh of relief and walked off the set. Chat greeted her with a towel and some water, both of which she took gratefully, swallowing down some of the liquid. She brushed her forehead with the towel. "Thanks Chat. By the way, what was with that stunt you pulled? I thought you said I was doing alright."

He smirked, "You were doing alright... with the basic poses. But they were too basic LB! You weren't showing off what makes you amazing so I had to step in and correct it." She rolled her eyes as she sat the towel around her shoulders. Crossing her arms and throwing out a hip, she eyed him up and down, "Alright then, if you can do better, then by all means. Show me." His smirk grew even wider and he moved uncomfortably close to her; their noses almost touched but she didn't dare back down even though her face flushed a little.

"Then how about a bet?"

"Oh? What do you have in mind kitty cat?"

"I show you I know what I'm doing behind a camera and I get to take you for ice cream afterwards."

"Now that's not much of a bet. You get embarrassed and I have to pay!"

Chat stood up straight, his smirk never dying, as he started to head off towards the camera. "You're under the assumption I don't know what I'm doing. Don't worry my lady! Today will be a win-win for you. You get a show and free ice cream!" Ladybug rolled her eyes but walked over to stand next to the camera. No way was she going to watch Chat Noir embarrass himself from a far; this was an up-close-and-personal kind of event.

Ladybug would have never guessed how wrong she was.

He was a natural. He knew which ways to stand that showed off the best of him; he moved without prompting and always in time with the clicks. It was nearly like watching some exotic dance happening and there was no way she could avoid the absolutely smoldering look he gave the camera which sent her face into flames. Even the photographer was impressed. He kept encouraging the boy to continue "eating his mama's spaghetti" as he twisted and moved. She was frozen. Whatever spaghetti he was eating, she wanted a bite for sure. When it finally ended, Chat sauntered up to her, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he noted the red in hers. He waited for her to say something but when she didn't, he patted her on the shoulder and went to get some water, calling out, "Ice cream's on me my lady."

She was never going to live this down uh?

Shaking her head, she finally let the reality of the situation set in and she found herself smiling like a fool before walking over to her partner to discuss their obvious later plans.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

The photo shoot was more than successful. Thanks to all the work everyone did, the hospital was able to purchase nearly brand new equipment, toys, and make desperately needed repairs to the building.

Adrien stood in his bedroom with two brand new posters hanging on the wall. He smirked at both of them. One was of Ladybug by herself. It was the pose he'd first put her in; it showed every muscle the girl possessed and it was his favorite for the absolutely adorable look of confusion on her face. The other was of him and her together; in the couple's pose they were standing rather heroically, bodies angled towards each other but their outside hands extended with their weapons in them. They couldn't look cooler even if they tried. Plagg rolled his eyes and disappeared off to eat some cheese, muttering something about how much of a loser he was for purchasing the posters. Adrien shrugged. It wasn't every day he got to do a photo shoot with his lady and so, he wanted something to remember it always.

Even if his favorite was the photo on his phone with Ladybug laughing at some ice cream she'd managed to get on the tip of her nose.


	12. The Kissing Game

_Synopsis: When Marinette and Ladybug start finding a sleeping Chat about the city of Paris, she can't help but start a little challenge for herself: How long can she sneakily kiss her adorable sleeping cat before she gets busted?_

 **Author's Notes: GregRock of AO3, here is your requested piece! I swear this one had me gushing all over the place. I loved it. This is one of the greatest things pieces I have ever written. Enjoy everyone!**

It had all started out innocently enough.

Ladybug had accidentally come across Chat Noir lounging on a sunny beam of the Eiffel Tower after one long, rare day-time patrol. She'd smiled at him but left him be. After all, she was often tired like that a lot and knew that catching a few z's when possible was important for both of them since they were still growing. There was no denying it though; he was completely adorable and Ladybug felt something warm stir in her belly at the sight but she accounted it to not having had lunch, rubbed it away, and continued on about her day.

The next time she found him, she was plain old Marinette. She was returning home from the store for her mom, her arms heavy with a bag of groceries when she spotted him lying on a tree branch in the park near the school. It was another warm day. The spot was sunny. She stopped in her tracks, her bluebells going wide, her nose slightly flamed as she watched him breathe peacefully in and out, his tail swinging just below him. He was such a cat. An adorable cat but a cat none the less. This time, her heart skipped a beat as the warm feeling grew in her stomach again, and she ran away quickly, unsure what to think about what she was feeling. Tikki only giggled at home. She wouldn't tell Marinette exactly what was happening to her but continued to give out her vague advice of, "Wait and see."

It was infuriating.

Slowly, it started to become a game. Whether she was Marinette or Ladybug, she started looking for the random places she would catch Chat napping. Sometimes on the tower, sometimes at the Louvre, even at the park or behind random chimneys. There was even a time she found him curled up at the top of Notre Dame.

It never failed either that her face would turn bright red and the warm feeling would spread from her belly to the rest of her system.

On one particular day, she found Chat laying at the top of the Eiffel Tower on his back, his an arm and a leg draped over the edge as he peacefully breathed in an out. As she watched him for a moment, Ladybug couldn't help but let her eyes wander to his face. His golden hair was flopped back, exposing his broad forehead and she could see the angled features of his jaw and chin perfectly from where she sat. He looked so peaceful and perfect sleeping like that. Her face stayed red and grew redder the longer she stared. Then the idea came to her. A soft smile crossed her lips and Ladybug, oh so quietly, walked to where her kitty-cat laid, and she knelt down next to him. Gently brushing some hair out of the way, she managed to somehow get close enough to plant a warm, soft kiss on his forehead, whispering, "Sleep well Chaton."

She ran away before she could see if he'd heard any of it.

On their next patrol, he said nothing about it. It made her wonder if he even knew what she'd done. When a couple of days passed and he didn't mention it, she grew bolder. Now when she found him lying about the city in his odd sleeping places, she made it a game. A game to see if she could continue without waking her kitty. She was only so bold to kiss places like the forehead, cheeks, and nose, but she didn't hesitate the longer her game went on. It didn't matter if she was Marinette or Ladybug. Sometimes she would catch him as her civilian self and, when no one was looking, would plant a kiss followed by her "Sleep well Chaton," before scurrying off to finish whatever task she had been working on. Days eventually turned into weeks, Weeks into months. She wasn't sure how long the game could go on but secretly, she hoped it would continue forever.

Of course nothing can last forever. On a summer day, Marinette came home, unpacked her bag, and went to her balcony with the intention of relaxing after a long day of helping Alya with a Ladyblog project only to find that on such a sunny day, her lounge chair was occupied by a black cat hero snoozing away softly. Her face turned scarlet.

She motioned for Tikki to return to her room to hide as she crept forward to get a better look at him. He was sleeping on his back as he normally did. Only this time, his hands were folded on his stomach, his tail hanging off the edge of the chair just enough to have it swinging back and forth in the breeze. His hair was its usual messy mass of gold. Marinette hesitantly knelt next to him, just as such, she reached out a hand to brush some of his hair back off of his forehead so she could see the exposed skin more clearly. She could tell that he'd been spending quite a bit of time in the sun recently; his skin was becoming a shade warmer than it had been before and it looked beautiful contrasted with the black of his hero outfit. His hair stood out a lot more because of it as well. Marinette continued to gently brush his hair back.

Then she did it. Her game.

First she kissed his forehead. It was warm and she could smell his scent- earthy and fresh.

She moved to a cheek. Her own flamed with each second her lips lingered on the smoothness of his skin.

She moved to the other cheek. How was it fair to kiss one but not the other?

His nose was next; she kissed the top of it and she held her breath as he scrunched it in his sleep, making cute little noises.

Marinette smiled then, realizing that she'd won again at her own game. She started to stand and leave when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her, turning her around, and pulling her backwards until she landed with a soft thud on the very chest of the person she'd just been kissing. Her face landed squarely there, keeping it out of sight. It took her a moment to realize what was going on. A soft chuckle pulled her out of her surprise.

"My lady, if you wanted to kiss me so badly, all you had to do was ask."

She swallowed hard, "I... It was a game. I wasn't supposed to be caught."

He laughed again and the feeling made her face flame brighter than it already did. She looked up. Chat was staring down at her but it wasn't hate that filled his eyes, it was warm and caring and she could tell what he was thinking just by looking up at him. He wanted the same thing that she deeply wanted. The thing that she'd been hoping to happen since the minute she saw him sleeping. Marinette wiggled her way out of his hold so that she was more on top of him; their faces were close enough for their noses to now touch. He stared at her, eyes half lidded, mouth slightly open as he surveyed her. She felt a nearly similar expression on her own face.

"When did you find out," she breathed. Chat smirked then, bringing a hand up to caress the side of her face.

"The first time," he returned, "You kissed my forehead and wished me a good night's sleep."

She chuckled this time. "That long?"

"That long."

"So why reveal yourself now?"

She already knew why. She'd known since he'd woken up this time and spoken to her. She hadn't been as careful as she thought she had been; he had learned and now he knew. Still, she needed the confirmation; she needed to hear the words coming from his own mouth.

"Because I know who you are my lady," he breathed. "Your little game revealed yourself. I thought it was odd that my lady and purrincess were playing the same game. Wishing me the same well rest. With the same phrase at that. Plus..." He traced a finger over her lips. "I couldn't forget how these lips feel on my skin even if I really wanted to."

"So the cat's out of the bag uh?"

"Very much so," he returned. This time, he moved his hand to the back of her head, lacing his fingers in the silken threads he found there. "And now, I'd like to return the favor if you don't mind."

"Of course," she smirked. Chat tugged her down then, kissing her oh so gently just as she had been doing for him in the last few months and nothing could have prepared him for how delicious and soft she was. He had finally found his lady. The feeling made him elated and dizzy and oh so very happy.

Years later, when they were married and with children, Adrien made sure to never let Marinette forget how their first real kiss had gone. It still managed to make her blush.


	13. Model

_Synopsis: Marinette is getting her chance! She's finally getting her long awaited show! However, when a model twist his ankle, is her show doomed to fail? Maybe a certain blonde model could save her…. AgedUp!Characters._

 **Author's Notes: if you give a cat a cookie...;) of AO3, I finally present you with your one-shot request! I'm so sorry the ending is rushed! I tried to hit on what you really wanted. I'm swamped with other fics right now but this is one I wouldn't mind coming back to in the future to finish out properly. I'm sorry it took so long too I just hope you and everyone enjoys it!**

Marinette took a deep breath, straightened the folders in her hands, and knocked on the rather large, intimidating looking door. There was a short reprise which was followed by a short, "Enter." She did one more check of her attire and her appearance before finally pushing the door open. Quickly, she proceeded into the large office, before stopping just short of the large oaken desk in the center of the room.

Fifteen years had passed since Marinette had graduated high school. Ladybug was still a reoccurring character in Paris life but she was far more removed; as was her partner Chat Noir and surprisingly, Hawkmoth, who seemed to have consider going have the miraculous to be a fruitless task and all but given up, only sending out an akuma every now and then to check that they were in fact still in Paris in case he ever wanted to try again. Really though, they all were just tired. Tired and older. Marinette was no longer the spry young girl she'd been. However, neither was she out of her prime. Just short of thirty, she still looked as if she was in her youth but she most certainly had lost all of the baby edges, her face now hosting sharper lines that accented her beauty perfectly. She'd also decided to go for a much shorter haircut. It was easier to maintain and made her look more mature for her position. The only thing she didn't change about herself was her determination to wear her own clothing; she did so regularly in front of anyone and everyone she could. This had eventually resulted in her moving up the Agreste Industry's ladder until now.

Now, standing in front of Gabriel Agreste himself, about to hear the news she so desperately wanted to hear.

Marinette gave a little half-bow in way of greeting the older man behind the desk. He turned to face her a little. Mr. Agreste had aged in the last fifteen years. His face was wider and he now sported a thin, but nice looking, beard and mustache, and his hair was shorter than it used to be. He still, however, carried the air of a dignified man, one who had earned and deserved every inch of respect a person was to give him. His eyes scanned her over.

"Ms. Dupain- Cheng. Thank-you for coming. Take a seat there," he motioned to the only available seat.

Marinette took a deep breath and nervously moved to where she had been ordered. She slid the purse on her arm discretely onto the floor. Placing the folders into her lap, she looked back up at her boss, waiting. Gabriel continued to eye her. He eventually cleared his throat. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, how long have you been with my company now?"

"Ten years sir," she breathed, "I joined a year after I exited the university." He opened a folder on his desk, examining it now.

"Ah yes. Your mother fell ill, correct?"

"Yes sir. She fell ill for some time so I waited a year to find a permanent placement until she could get back on her feet. I didn't want to leave my father at the bakery without any help."

"Then you applied immediately to this company?"

"I applied to as many companies as I could sir," she explained, "but was only able to get an interview with a small handful- Agreste Industries being one of them." He hummed and continued flipping through the file in his hands.

"How many did you receive acceptance from?"

"Two- a smaller, upcoming place, and here sir."

"Ah and you chose the most successful of the two."

"No sir," she whispered. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her. She licked her lips nervously and continued, "The other place was still growing- true. It would have been a fantastic challenge, however, I saw how they treated new people out of college. I spoke to a few of their newer hires, just like I did with the ones here, and what they told me terrified me; if I had joined that company, sir, I am most certain that I would only just now be allowed to touch the cloths to cut them. At least here, I knew my work would mean something."

A rare smile graced his lips, "Ah, yes, your work would mean something. You give very tactful answers Ms. Dupain-Cheng." She bowed her head but did not respond otherwise. Gabriel closed the file on his desk and held out his hand. "I believe you have something for me." She breathed again, standing quickly to present him with the file, which he opened immediately onto his desk. His eyes scanned every piece inside. He raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing for some time. Marinette watched him impatiently until his head finally rose again and he demanded, "Explain your concept to me."

"Family," she stated, "is one of the most important aspects of my life. Without my mother and father, I wouldn't be the person sitting here before you today. They taught me the value of hard work; they taught me what it meant to be honest, good, and loyal. I sit here because of them. My line is dedicated to the family. As you can see in my designs, there is one repeating element for each outfit even though they look different." She pointed to the first set that seemed to be vastly different clothes until one looked closely enough to notice a small, red and black dotted repeating pattern located in different, strategic areas. "I wanted these pieces to show the individuality of each person of the family while also showing how each needs the other to survive." She stood straight again, placing her hands behind her back. Now she waited. Gabriel clearly was mulling over her words. She wrung her hands behind her back. A silent prayer left her throat.

Finally, he said, "Excellent job Ms. Dupain-Cheng. You are now assigned to have your family line of clothing completed by the time of the Spring fashion show. That gives you three months."

Delight sprang to Marinette's face but she coughed it down. "Thank-you sir! I will be sure to get on it right away." He sat back in his chair.

"You will be in charge of coordinating everything. I will provide you with four assistants to help with the sewing and the producing and twenty models to wear your clothing - adults and children alike of both genders. It will be your task to ensure everything runs smoothly."

"Yes sir." Marinette started to grab her things. Before she left, she gave him one final bow and just as she was about to exit the door, he said, "Oh and Marinette?" She stopped and eyed him. His eyes were serious as he finished, "If this fails, it will completely fall to you."

She swallowed hard and nodded, finally exiting the room with a final bow.

Tikki popped her head out of the back and gave her a thumbs up. Marinette smiled down at her. She quickly petted her head before hoisting the bag higher on her shoulder and taking off for her studio. The next three months were going to fly by before she knew it.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

Three months were not enough time.

Between the planning, and re-planning, practices and practices, and model fittings, there never seemed to be enough time in the day. Marinette sat nervous five days before the Spring fashion show and she wrung her hands as she watched one model after another walk the catwalk. However, she did the numbers in her head. They weren't right. One of the models was missing! She looked through her list to figure out who it was. Suddenly a shadow cast itself over her notes and she looked up to find one of her assistance, a nice young man named Andre, standing over her, worry etched on his face.

"Ms. Dupain? You're needed backstage. Something's gone horribly wrong!"

It was the last thing she wanted to hear but Marinette jumped to her feet and rushed back. She came in enough time to find the missing model on the ground, hissing in pain as an on-sight medic looked over his ankle. He shook his head. "Looks like a sprain. You're going to be off of it for a week at least."

"A week," the model cried, "but the show is in five days!"

"Nothing to do about it guy," the medic explained. "You need rest or you're going to be hurting for a long time."

"But..."

"No buts Hugo," Marinette cut in. The model closed his mouth immediately, knowing that fighting against the feisty, determined half-Asian woman would do him no good. In fact, a lot of them shrunk back a bit. Marinette moved closer and examined his foot herself. Having been Ladybug for so long, she knew the basics of health care. "You're out. I'll find a replacement." Hugo's face dropped. She patted his shoulder reassuringly, "It's not your fault. Things like this happen all the time. Alright everyone," she stood, clapping her hands, "back to rehearsal. Leave a spot for the model that'll take Hugo's place." She faced the medic. "Can you get him to the hospital to have that checked? I want him on my next show and a lame model does me no good." The medic shrugged and offered Hugo a hand, eventually helping him limp off set. Marinette sighed to herself.

What in the world was she going to do?

Someone grabbed her shoulder. She grabbed it and started to fling the person in surprise but froze when she realized that she was standing face to face with Adrien Agreste. A wide smile was plastered on his face.

Mari's, on the other hand, hit the floor.

It had been years since the two of them had really spoken. He had started at the university and received a degree in teaching but eventually returned to modeling when his father had begged him to help the company out again. Now it seemed his father was doing everything in his power to make sure he didn't stop modeling. Marinette had to swallow hard. The years had been good to Adrien. He was still taller than her (of course) but now he sported a light beard, was more filled out in his structure, and was every bit as delicious as she remembered him being (except not as cute! More handsome, yeah, but cute was long out the window). His golden hair was slicked back as he shot her a smile.

"Father mentioned an old friend of mine was doing a fashion show for him," he smirked, "He just wouldn't tell me who. I didn't know you worked for Agreste Industries."

Marinette nodded. Her face was red and her mouth was dry. Dear god. She was going to die. It took a lot to swallow down her childhood crush and smile back at him, "Adrien! What a surprise. Your father never mentioned you would be here." He chuckled and crossed his arms, eyeing her.

"I'm back in Paris for a bit. He's had me all over the world modeling different lines and what not. I'm taking a break for now. Thought I'd see the Spring Fashion show." He nodded his chin to the door Hugo and the medic had gone through. "And it looks like luck is finally on my side for once. I'm in the right place at the right time." She blinked.

"What?"

"You need a model right?" He spread his arms wide. "Well, here I am."

Marinette shook her head, "N-no way!" Adrien frowned.

"Why not?"

"Your father would kill me!"

"No he won't," he tisked.

"Oh yes he will. You know he only assigns you to certain things. My first show is not one of them."

"Marinette, would you trust me? I'll handle my father but can you really go without finding a model today to fit in his clothes?" She hesitated. True... the show was in five days and the clothes needed to be refitted to the model who wore them...

Oh cripes. He was right.

Marinette threw her hands in the air. "Alright, I can't wait but I am not getting fired because of your stubbornness Adrien Agreste."

He chuckled again and took one of the hands on its way down, placing a gentle kiss on the back side before smirking up at her, "I wouldn't dream of getting you fired Marinette." A blush broke out across her cheeks. He didn't notice. If he did, he didn't say anything about it, choosing instead to stand and continue with, "Well, I'll go tell your assistants to starting fitting me for the show."

Marinette blinked. As he turned to go, she heated up and grabbed his arm, stopping him, in surprise, in his tracks, as she shot around him, shouting to another girl, "Amelie? Watch over the practice. Make sure everything runs smoothly. I have to fit Mr. Agreste for the show." The blonde haired girl nodded and continued shouting orders to the people on the catwalk. Marinette turned and led him off to another room. He blinked but followed. She took him to a room where the clothing were being hung and where she immediately pushed him to where he could strip. "Out of the clothing."

Adrien blushed but quickly breathed it down. He'd done this for years. Marinette was no different. She was just another designer.

... Who was he kidding? His childhood crush was still there. Marinette was anything but another designer.

He breathed in deep though and did as ordered, leaving only his tank and briefs on. He climbed on top of the raised platform and waited. Marinette eventually reappeared only with clothing and materials in hand. He didn't miss this time how red her face was or how she kept her eyes adverted from his own as she started talking smoothly and clearly about what needed to be done and she eventually began working; at first her hands were shaky as they reached for his skin, and she hesitated to touch him at first, but eventually she calmed and found her rhythm. Quickly she measured and re-measured each and every bit of him. It was agony as her hands glided over his skin. Adrien swallowed hard. Years apart had done nothing to kill his feelings for her (or her to him but he didn't know that much). Things got really awkward when her measurements required to go in... certain locations. Adrien breathed evenly. He rolled his eyes skyward to hide the blush on his face and to keep his tiny member from jumping to attention at the sight of the beautiful woman kneeling and touching around his area. She didn't mean anything by it. She just wanted the numbers. On the other hand, she was moving in what felt like slow motion to him. God it was beautiful and torturous. He mused that if she ever knew her power, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

An hour passed. Finally, Marinette stood back from him and nodded, pulling out a notebook and making some notes. "I'll have the outfits adjusted for you by tomorrow. Can you come back then?" She had her back to him now. Adrien eyed her and could see the tops of her ears were red but he said nothing about it. He continued to dress.

"I'll be back tomorrow for the fitting," he confirmed. Marinette nodded.

"Excellent. I'll see you then." Before he could stop her, she took off, grabbing the clothes and materials, rushing to the sewing room. Adrien let out a deep breath and wondered what he could do to make sure that Marinette's eyes would never leave him again.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

Marinette's show went on without a hitch.

Gabriel did not fire her for using Adrien.

Adrien enjoyed modeling a family line and wanted to continue working with Marinette on her new lines.

And, if things went to plan, Adrien was going to work to make sure that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, eventually became Mrs. Agreste.


	14. The Tale of Two Ladies

**Summary: Chat loves Ladybug but sees the way her face changes when she talks about Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It's going to hurt but maybe he can be strong enough for his two leading ladies...**

 **Author's Notes: As requested by DigimonDavis on AO3!**

Chat was torn. Rightfully so. As he sat with Ladybug on the edge of the Eiffel Tower, he couldn't help the sensation of jealousy and sadness that grew in his chest. The sun was setting over the horizon, casting their shadows backwards over the metal beam they sat on, warming their faces and creating a gentle glow about the area. His legs swung peacefully back and forth as he contemplated how to bring up the topic he wanted to discuss. He would never feel right with himself if he didn't. Finally, he just decided to go for it. Clearing his throat, Chat made sure to catch her attention so that her bluebell eyes were on him as he stared off into the horizon, "So, I was wondering if you've noticed a certain civilian that keeps getting in the way of our rescues." Ladybug shrugged.

"Civilians are always doing that though. It just comes with the job."

Chat flinched but didn't let her see it. "Yeah but I was talking about a certain one. You know: dark hair, bluebell eyes, wears pink all the time..." She blinked.

"Sorry Chat. I haven't been noticing." He rolled his eyes.

"It's alright LB. You don't have to lie to me."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Lie to you?"

"Sure. I mean... I know you've been watching Marinette..." Ladybug sputtered and tipped forward, almost right off the edge of the tower. Well that was sudden. Chat's face was flushed and he was refusing to make eye contact with her; it didn't take Ladybug very long to figure out what he was hinting at. The idea was ludicrous for various reasons. One being that she couldn't date herself but the other being that something in what she'd said or done had given him the wrong impression. She thought back. She did. Really hard. It didn't do much good considering she kept having to force down a giggle at the mere thought of what he was hinting at. Ladybug turned away, covering her mouth with her hand to keep the sound down. Her shoulders shook. Chat, seeing this, jerked in surprise. He reached out a comforting hand but found himself stopping. He was torn, honestly so, between his selfish desires and his selfless ones. Had he said something wrong?

Ladybug turned back, wiping her eye. An evil idea came to her mind and she had to again cover her mouth to hide the grin that came with it.

This was going to be good.

"Chat," she whispered, "Marinette is sweet and kind and really good at baking. I could sing her praises all day if I could!" (Did she sound like she was pinning for herself?)

Chat's ears fell. He knew it. Ladybug really did like Marinette. His heart tore in two and it was a wonder she didn't comment on the sound; he could hear it perfectly happening and he felt like that old meme where everyone pointed out the precise moment when someone's heart broke. It was another wonder that no one was pausing him and going, "Hey look. That's where his heart broke." He swallowed it down. It lodged at the base of his throat making him feel heavy, weak, and tired all at once. He deflated.

"Yeah, she's a really special person. You should... you should check up on her. Make sure she's alright. I think she got hit with some shrapnel earlier when that akuma blasted the sidewalk." Ladybug shrugged. Yeah, she'd gotten hit but it was nothing. She barely felt it earlier but checking before transforming had revealed a rather large black-and-blue that was appearing on her side and it was going to sting that night when she took a shower but otherwise, it was nothing.

"She looked fine to me. I don't think it did too much damage to her system."

"But still... you should... you should go check. Just to be sure."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Chat, are you shipping me and Marinette together?"

The cat hero turned his face away. It felt hot. Not from the sun, he knew, but from the will to keep himself from crying. Oh god. When he started, he thought he might have been able to hold it together just for their sake but the longer they talked, the longer this went on, the more he realized that he was a fat liar and he wasn't going to keep it together.

He wondered how bad he looked right then.

"Y-yeah. Kind of," he managed to choke out. Ladybug had turned away too. She had to fight for a whole different reason. This was getting better and better.

"I like it. What would our ship name be? Ladynette? Maribug?"

"I like..." The words stopped in his throat.

Ladybug either ignored it or didn't hear it. He wasn't sure. She just kept swinging her legs against the beam, smiling out into the sunset. "Say, why don't I take Mari to some of the most romantic places in Paris? Like the top of Notre Dame or maybe even here? The view from this spot of the Tower is the best one around."

Chat coughed to cover the strangled noise that came from his throat. Marinette here? At their spot? He rubbed his chest, hoping the feeling would go away, but of course it didn't; it stayed firmly in place, growing larger and darker the more he thought about the two ladies he liked, cuddling in their spot, petting each other's head, talking soothingly to each other, comforting each other when they were feeling down...

Kissing each other softly.

Why had he brought it up? He was a fool and now he had to suffer through the pain of his heart not breaking once but twice.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan my lady," he noted. "Marinette would be one lucky girl."

Did he sound cheerful? He tried to. After all, he was going to see this through; he made his bed, now he had to lie in it and accept fate.

"Just think about it," she chirped, "We could have picnic lunches up here and I could take her shopping and we can have slumber parties. It'll be great."

He'd have to stop flirting. He couldn't flirt with his prin- Marinette or Ladybug anymore.

"Oh what about I take her on a tour of the city afterwards? I bet she's never seen Paris through the eyes of a superhero before... it would be a lot of fun."

He wouldn't be able to hang around after an akuma. They'd want some time to themselves of course. He'd be the awkward third wheel. He would be... he would be...

Useless.

Ladybug kept going, spouting off pointless plans for dates that would never happen. Learning to bake with Marinette. Eating her special cookies. Smoothie dates. Chat curled his hands at his side, shaking, and sure that if the suit wasn't there, his skin would be bleeding. He bit his lip. That did bleed.

The silence grew between them. Ladybug turned to look at him and nearly fell off the tower again. He looked the worst she's ever seen him; face red, eyes filled with tears, and she was pretty certain that if the mask wasn't there, he'd look even worse than what she was seeing. Her face fell. He wiped quickly at his eyes when he noticed she was looking. "S-Sorry. I think it's all a great idea." He let out a wet laugh and continued wiping, "You two would be great together. I'm sure she'll have a lot of fun doing…everything…." It was her turn to reach out a hand. Chat sniffled. "I'm sorry... I just... I know you two will be great but I can't... I can't stop crying." He sat up, trying to look determined, "I _will_ be happy for the two of you. You two deserve it. You're amazing girls and you should be together and... and..." The tears were falling harder than ever and he was having trouble wiping them away. "I should be happy for you two but... it hurts LB. It really does. I love you both so much that I'm scared..."

Suddenly, a set of hands were around him. Ladybug pulled him to her, nestling his face in the crook of her neck, rubbing gentle circles on his back. She rocked him a bit.

"Oh Chat. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I am so sorry." His sobbing didn't subside. Her face twisted with her heart; why had she done that? She'd known about his feelings. She'd seen it. She just hadn't seen how deep it truly was.

She squeezed him tighter.

His crying just wouldn't subside.

If anything, it got worse; his claws dug into her back as she continued to rock him. She didn't know what to do. This had been a line she'd never meant to cross. When had Chat come to love her so much? Both of her nonetheless.

Ladybug cracked a soft smile, "Chat? Chat? Will you look at me a second?"

He shook his head and held tighter to her.

"Now you're just being childish. Chat, look at me, seriously. Marinette and I can't be together." That got his attention. His head shot up and she could see the very distinct red circles around his eyes even though she was very sure they were altered with magic. The color matched what was on his cheeks. She continued to smile, brushing a bit of hair out of his face. It fell back instantly. "Chat," she whispered, "Marinette and I can't be together." He squeezed her shoulders.

"Please don't tease me," he begged.

"I'm not," she promised. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Tikki, spots off." He gasped, covering his mouth. Pink color washed over her and as the suit disappeared, Marinette replaced where Ladybug once was. He blinked confused.

"You… but… but…you…," the words struggled to come out which caused her to laugh.

"You see? Ladybug and Marinette can't date because we're the _same_ person." She ducked her head, abashed. "I'm sorry for teasing you like that. I just… well, maybe it's cruel to say but I didn't see how much you really care for me. I owe you so much and the only thing I could think to make-up for it was… well, showing you who I am." She leaned her forehead on his. "Forgive me?" He laughed this time. Leaning back, he covered his eyes with his hands and he continued for some time. Eventually, she asked, "Chat?"

"Forgive you," he managed, "My lady, there's nothing to forgive! I just can't believe I tried to hook you up with yourself." Marinette snickered.

"Yeah. It is a little ridiculous in retrospect." She poked his nose, "Kitty, do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't ever try to hook me up again." She stood then, smirking at him as she transformed back, giving him a wink, "I think I'm good at getting my own dates. Like Friday."

"Friday?"

"Yeah. Friday when we go to the movies. Sans suits of course." He blinked and smiled back at her, standing as well.

"As you wish my Lady. Friday it is."

"Friday," she confirmed before swinging off into the Paris night. Chat watched her go happily. Then his ears fell as he realized…, "Hey! Ladybug! You don't know who I am!"

He could hear her laugh all the way back at his spot which caused him to shrug and take off for his own home.


	15. When You Give a Chat Some Make-Up

**Summary: Chat Noir thinks he can rock anything. Ladybug doesn't believe him. Just how badly is she going to eat her words when she challenges him to wear the brightest red lipstick available?**

Author's Notes: Yes, hello potatoechip of AO3, I have finally gotten around to your one-shot! Honestly, this was such fun to write and poor Mari doesn't know what she's gotten herself into.

"There is nothing I don't look good in," Chat dramatically bragged one sunny afternoon. Ladybug crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, shooting him a nonverbal question which he only smirked at. His tail switched as he jumped down from the ledge of the building. He meandered over to her challengingly. "You don't believe me?"

"I don't believe you," she confirmed.

"You want to bet on it?"

She poked his nose which he wrinkled, "You're on Chat Noir." Apparently, that was the answer he was looking for because he straightened. She didn't miss the mischievous sparkle in his eyes as his tail continued to move behind him. "I'll set the conditions though so it's fair and it's not all in your favor."

"Fine by me. Set your conditions," he waved a hand with a lot of arrogance. She snickered.

"Rule one: You have one day to get whatever I want you to wear together. No outside help."

"Done."

"Rule two: You can't take it off. Even if you put it on and it looks utterly ridiculous."

"Deal."

"Rule three: You have to find an impartial judge. The Ladyblogger's out because she's too easily paid for." He laughed then, throwing his head back a bit which caused a smile to appear on her own face.

She waited for him to finish before moving on to the next topic of conversation. This was probably the part he most wanted. "Now, what do I get if you lose?"

"Hmmmm what is it you want?" Teasingly, she thought for a moment.

"I want you… to massage my shoulders after every akuma attack." He winked.

"As my lady wishes. For me…," he smirked even wider which caused her to pause as she waited with slightly bated breath for his condition. "I think I'd like… a hug after each akuma attack." That surprised her. She was sure he was going to ask for a kiss or even the identity reveal he wanted so badly.

"A hug?"

"A hug. Out of sight of civilians so you don't get embarrassed."

"The only one who's going to be embarrassed is you Chat Noir." She held out her hand. They were going to seal this deal with a handshake. He took it and they shook one solid time meaning that the bet was on and their competition was going to end in one of two ways; neither of them knew which but they were betting on their own particular ending as being the one that did it.

Ladybug knew exactly what she wanted Chat Noir to wear. The inspiration had come to her as she had read casually through the latest Teen Magazine (featuring Adrien Agreste of course) and it was something she snickered at the thought of him wearing. There was no way he was going to pull it off! Not everyone could be Adrien-level of good looking in it. It really didn't matter who he decided to be his judge in this case. She hummed happily to herself as she swung her legs over the side of the Tower, just thinking about how this was going to turn out and how good her massages were going to feel after a particularly tough akuma.

The sound of metal meeting metal hit her ears and she turned to her partner. Chat walked over to her. His face still had the cocky smirk on it that he had the other day.

"All clear on the West and South sides. You ready for this?"

"Oh you know I am," she teased, taking his offered hand to stand. Now that they were on equal ground, she felt even more confident in her decision and she felt her smirk twist to match his. They were both so arrogant and sure they were going to win. Finally, the moment came. "Alright Chat Noir. Since you say you look good in anything…."

"As I do," he snickered.

"… I challenge you to wear the Ladybug red lipstick from Forever Young." He blinked. His eyes narrowed but his confidence did not wane.

"Is that it?"

She pretended to examine her nails even though they were definitely not visible through her suit. "Yeah, that's it. What's wrong Chat? Scared your judge won't like it?"

He waved a hand, "Not at all. In fact, I know she'll have good taste and definitely declare me the winner." Ladybug eyed him.

"She?"

"Yeah. I'm going to ask Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be my judge. I know she at least has a good eye for the fashion world." She almost fell off the edge of the Tower. His announcement, stated with such confidence, took her very much off guard and she started to shout that Marinette was not a fair judge (since she of course was in the bet already) but she clamped her mouth shut instead. That would be giving away too much. He might think she was scared of losing or, at a worse-case scenario, figure out who she is.

Instead, she nervously manages out, "S-sounds fair enough." She coughed to clear the nerves. "You have twenty-four hours then. Get the lipstick, get your judge. I'll stop by and see what she has to say so you can't say one thing and it's another." Chat balked, placing a hand over his heart.

"My lady! You wound me so. Do you not trust this cat?"

"Not when the stakes are this high," she smirked, poking his nose. Chat stuck his tongue out. They smirked at each other because of their playful banter but then nodded and without another word, they took off to their own homes.

This had to be the easiest challenge he had ever done in is whole life.

Admittedly, it was almost too simple but he couldn't fault his lady; after all, how embarrassing would it have been if she had challenged him to wear a certain outfit and he'd rocked it? Yeah. Totally embarrassing. Granted, his lady also had no knowledge of his civilian life. Adrien Agreste was, after all, trained to be able to work anything. (Mental Z-snap.)

Getting his hands on the requested lipstick was nothing. Sure, he could've asked Nathalie or even the Gorilla to go get it or even the make-up stylist for an extra tube, but he did it himself per the rules. On his lunch break, he went quickly to a studio that the Agreste Company frequently worked with, paid with his own money, and came out triumphantly holding the little tube of vibrant red which he slid into his pocket before going to eat a quick lunch. Now, evening had fallen. Chat Noir had no rational reason for being out since they'd already done patrol twice this week plus tomorrow night for the big reveal of Marinette's response, but he was lucky enough to avoid any nosy news reporters like Alya, so explaining why he was out almost every night this week so far wasn't an added issue. He vaulted over the city line. It was rather peaceful and clear. The sky was cloudless so a few stars managed to blink through the light of the city and wink down at them. His ears twitched at the sound of vehicles still moving about the slow night.

Thankfully the sound of screaming was absent.

He continued on his path for some time until he came to an all too familiar bakery. There was a round window on the front at one of the highest points and he could see clearly inside, luckily to find Marinette sitting at her desk either drawing or working on homework. Purrfect.

Chat jumped to her balcony. Inside, Marinette heard him landing. She rolled her eyes but otherwise, closed her sketchbook, waiting. He eventually tapped on the balcony entrance to which she went and pushed open, pretending to be surprised as she gasped, "Chat Noir! What a pleasant surprise!" He raised a paw in greeting.

"Good evening purrincess. I was hoping you could do this alley cat a favor?"

She blinked and dramatically threw a hand on her forehead, crying, "Me? Do you a favor? I would loooove to!" Eyeing the door and him, she mentally started to scream at herself as she added, tensely, "Would you like to come in?"

Chat followed her inside. The room was exactly as he had remembered it from the gaming tournament: pink and definitely in a Marinette style. The room screamed of her touches. He was still as impressed and dazzled by it, her designs were still amateurish but even he could see the potential she had to becoming a great designer one day. Maybe even good enough to rival Gabriel Agreste himself. Honestly, he would pay to see that rivalry occur. His tail moved back and forth slowly as he continued to look around the room; his observing was quickly interrupted by a clearing throat and the resident of said room asking, "What can this humble civilian do for you then?" Turning, he smirked at her. Marinette was sitting in her computer chair, eyebrow raised, arms crossed as she watched him.

"Well purrincess, here's the thing," he started, moving closer. Stopping a few feet away, the two entered into an odd stare down of sorts as he continued to smile at her and she pretended to be interested in what he was going to say. "Ladybug and I have a… bet of sorts going on and we need an impartial judge." He licked his lips. "I was hoping you would be it."

Honestly, she should say she's busy but the urge to see him fail at rocking the brightest red lipstick on the market to date before they meet in the suits again was too much of an opportunity to pass up.

She gasped, "Me? I'm so… honored? Yeah, honored!" She leaned forward on her legs, tucking her chin into her hands. "What is it that I have to judge?" He looked around again, spotting a little make-up mirror on her desk. He pointed to it.

"Mind if I use that?" She shrugged.

"Be my guest."

Chat skipped over to it, a giddy excitement rising in his stomach. He slipped the tube of make-up out of the front of his suit, opened it and raised it to his lips, decorating them in the bright red that the company advertised. After just a bit was added, he rubbed his lips together and gave a little –pop-. The tube went right back in his pocket as he straightened. "You ready to judge purrincess?"

"Just go you silly cat," she giggled.

Her giggles died when he turned and revealed the make-up. Her face turned crimson. How in the…? That was not fair! Chat Noir was not supposed to look amazing in the brightest red lipstick in the whole world; no one deserved to look that good and yet, here he was, smiling at her like he knew that he could rule the world with his lips alone. Her heart skipped.

Why in the world did they look so kissable?

"Well purrincess? What's your decision? Did I rock it or not?" Marinette blinked, coming out of her confused thoughts. He was still smirking at her as if he knew. She wanted to rub it off his face but her honesty got the best of her. Marinette sighed, "You won Chat."

He cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "Now that's the correct answer. Ladybug's going to be so mad!"

 _You have no idea_ , she thought, shooting him a weak thumbs up. He suddenly skipped over to her. Planting a red lipstick mark on her cheek, he eagerly continued, "I can't wait for tomorrow night then. Make sure you tell LB exactly what you said when she comes by!" He then turned and left, only stopping long enough to give her a good-bye wave as he disappeared out the way he'd come in.

She didn't move for the longest time. A hand went up to cover the mark. Her eyes were wide, face flushed and even Tikki flying up to her couldn't wake her from her daze. A giggle could though.

Marinette's whole face turned bright red and practically all of Paris could hear, "HOW WAS THAT FAIR? THAT CAT SHOULDN'T LOOK GOOD IN RED LIPSTICK!"

Ladybug was absolutely devastated from the results of the contest.

That didn't stop her from demanding to see him in red lipstick- just to confirm the answer mind you.


	16. In the Dead of the Night

**Summary: Chat Noir is injured protecting Ladybug. Time is running out. Just how is Ladybug going to make sure that her kitty-cat is alright?**

 **Author's Notes: Esh. Aeon, you got the emotions running at the beginning there. I actually had some evil thoughts. Enjoy everyone!**

"Because you are my reason to stay,  
Even if daylight's a lifetime away,  
May the kings and the queens of the dawn,  
Remember my name  
As dark as the falling star.  
My song for the children unforgiven."

~Kamelot, Falling Star

"Chat Noir," Ladybug cried, reaching for her partner. He lay on his side, red seeping from the opposite side, a slash the size of the scythe blade that had been used against him, evident. Panic took over her mind. She grunted as she flipped her partner, assessing him for any other damage he might have occurred in their battle with the Grim Creator, a mortician tired of only being spoken to when someone died. There was none outside of the usual bruising. She turned her attention back to the direr wound.

Chat panted before trying to sit up. Her miraculous ringed a warning and in his noble state, he tried to push her away, "LB, you have to go. You're running out of time." She glared at him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Shhhh you stupid cat," she soothed. Looking around, she saw a nearby store where the owners were watching. She motioned to them. A large man stepped out and she quickly told him what she needed; he nodded and went to retrieve the goods.

Another ring.

He started to panic. "LB, seriously. You only have three minutes."

"Chat Noir," she snapped. The black cat hero froze, ears going straight, his face pale. Her face softened. "Chat Noir, I'm not leaving you. Not like this. Secret identities be damned. Let all of Paris know who I am. You're my partner, you're hurt, and I'm not leaving you." A warm feeling surged in his chest and throughout his body. He didn't know she cared so deeply. It was then that he realized that everything Ladybug did, whether it was the secret identities or even this, was all about protection; she protected Paris as much as she protected him. He chuckled at the irony. He was supposed to be her protector. The shop owner returned, carrying with him some cloth and all the bandages he had available.

Third ring.

Ladybug gritted her teeth, "We don't have long Chat. I'm going to bandage you up as best as I can and then take you somewhere close by so we can do a more permanent job. Can you stand?" His face was pale but he nodded. She set to work immediately, placing the rags on the opening to slow the flow of blood before holding them in place with the bandage. It wasn't pretty but it worked. She stood and then helped him. Before they left though, she turned to the owner and quickly stated, "I know a young lady near here who will come by to pay for the items." He raised his hands.

"Please! Do not consider it. Just be safe the two of you and thank-you for saving Paris once again!" Ladybug nodded and smiled, slinging her yo-yo to a nearby roof. She whispered to Chat, "Hold as tight as you can." He nodded.

She pulled and they went flying over the city skyline.

Another beep.

Chat's face was really pale now. "LB, you've only got a minute."

"Don't worry," she soothed, "The place we're going isn't even a minute away. Tikki'll hold on for me. She knows how desperate the situation is." He nodded, hiding his face into the crook of her neck. The journey ended a few seconds later just as she promised and just in time for the final beep. His eyes were still closed but he felt her guiding him gently to something to lay on which he did gratefully. He kept his eyes closed when he heard, "Tikki, spots off." There was a flash of red that he could see through his eyelids and he didn't know what hurt more: his heart or his side especially since he was finally getting the chance to see his lady's real identity.

Or so he thought. There was a cool hand placed on his face very gently. He could feel a thumb move under an eye and over the mask. "Wait here Chat," she soothed. "I have to go get my supplies and then I'll come back to fix you up right away."

He nodded but said nothing. A soft exchange was had between the girl and her kwami before the sound of an opening and closing door alerted him to her absence.

Chat mused as to opening his eyes or not.

A location could tell him a lot about his lady but he knew, deep down inside, that she wasn't ready for this. This was forced. This wasn't right. It made him a little uncomfortable to thing that it was his carelessness that was causing her to reveal who she truly was; if only he had moved a little faster…. He sighed. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

His own miraculous started to beep.

He flinched at the sound. There had actually been no need for cataclysm this time around but he knew that Plagg had taken a serious hit for him when he'd gotten the injury or else, it would have been fatal. He was mildly surprised that he'd held on this long.

The door opened again. The voices returned and he could hear his lady approaching his spot on the lounge. She touched his face again.

"Chat," she soothed. He turned his face into her hand. "Chat, you're going to have to detransform. I'm going to have to see the injury entirely." She paused. "Open your eyes Chat and look at me."

"It's not right," he whispered over his miraculous beeping for the second time. There was a sigh.

"Chat, I don't care. I need to help you. Please, open your eyes. Look at me."

There was something in her voice. Something warm, loving. It made him jerk a bit. Their usual conversations were banter, quirky quips shot back and forth, sometimes a little fun flirting, but this, this was something completely different.

It made him wonder what his chances were.

He took a steadying breath and slowly did as she asked. The world was fuzzy at first. He could see colors and shapes but not much detail. Slowly, it came into focus. He could see the sky and buildings, trees every now and then, the railing of the balcony he was on, the plants that went with it. The place looked familiar… then he turned his head.

His eyes went wide. No sound could leave his throat.

Sitting next to him, gently stroking his cheek, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

A red kwami, he assumed Tikki, floated next to her head and both were staring down at him with concern in their eyes. His heart twisted. Marinette. Marinette. Mari. She was his lady. He gently reached up and held her hand still against his face. Her face turned to confusion more.

"My lady," he whispered, "My princess." She smiled softly.

"Hi Chat," she greeted.

Another beep. She looked down at the ring on the hand that held her own. It only had two pads left. Tikki flew closer to him.

"Hello Chat Noir," she greeted, "I would say it's a pleasure but the circumstances are horrible." He nodded, silently agreeing. She continued, "Go ahead and release Plagg. He took a lot of damage and is going to need a little time to recover." He nodded again. Without releasing her hand, he cleared his throat, "Plagg, claws in."

Marinette watched as a green light washed over him, removing the suit and revealing the face of Adrien Agreste.

Her mouth went slack. Tikki smiled over at the black kwami that appeared and took him by the hand, leading him down into Marinette's room to rest and recuperate with some cheese she'd managed to get from her parents.

The silence between them was deafening.

Adrien looked up at her worriedly. Her mouth was open, eyes wide. If his face could get any paler, he was sure it would have by now. She was looking at him like someone who hated him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he managed, "I'm sorry."

Marinette shook her head. The expression disappeared. "For what?"

"That it's me."

She almost didn't hear the words as soft as they were. Marinette blinked, realized what he had said, and smiled, bringing their hands down so that they were being held properly. She didn't look him in the eye as she said, "I'm sorry Adrien. It was my expression wasn't it?"

"I know you don't like me," he breathed. His heart felt like it was shattering in two.

"I like you Adrien," she returned. His hand squeezed hers. What? "I really do. I've liked you for a long time now. I was just a bit shocked to see that two of the people I value the most are really just one in the same. I owe you so much. Words can't even cover what I'm feeling right now. I will tell you this: I'm happy right now; possibly the happiest I have ever been in my whole life."

"Really?"

"Really," she assured him. She released his hand and started reaching for her medical supplies. "But now I feel there's a little more pressure with this."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How so?"

She smirked, holding up what she needed to sew the wound closed, "Honestly. I'm working on my long term crush and do you think your dad will be pleased with me if I do a horrible job and leave you with a scar?"

"I don't know. I think it'll make me look tough."

"In your dreams alley cat. Now up with the shirt. I need to start working before you bleed out." Adrien raised his shirt a bit and Marinette had to fight really hard not to watch the movement. When it was out of the way, she started to clean the wound but had to stop as he shot up on the chair, wide eyed at her, "Did you just say I'm your long term crush?"

"Kitty?"

"Did you?"

"Kitty."

"Mari, answer me."

"I'm not telling you," she growled, shoving a rag in his mouth, "Until this is done. Lay back, relax and don't move. This is going to hurt."

Adrien grumbled, doing as asked. As his eyes closed, the dreams of the future suddenly looked a lot brighter than they'd ever looked before.


	17. Sleepless in Paris

**Summary: Volpina does not like the new turtle miraculous holder. He is so annoying! But surprisingly sweet and funny and kind and... oh cripes.**

 **Author's Notes: I was anonymously asked for this when I opened my request box on Tumblr. So, for my first anon, here's your turtlefox fluff! Enjoy!**

Before Alya became a superhero, the only reason she didn't sleep was because of the Ladyblog and even then, unlike her BFF Marinette, she knew when to call it quits for the evening and get some shut eye.

After becoming a superhero, it was an entirely different matter.

Alya lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, energy coursing through her veins. The thought of being a hero still filled her with such giddy excitement that she found it difficult to close her eyes; even then, she continued to dream of flying over the city's skyline with Ladybug, Chat Noir, and… ugh…. Emerald Shield. She groaned at the thought. Emerald had joined at about the same time she had. He proved himself to be a pain in the butt. He was always shooting one-liners with Chat Noir, he… he…. Okay, so really the one-liners always got her but something about him just rubbed her the wrong way; they never could see eye-to-eye on a situation. Frankly, it was annoying.

She rolled in her bed, grabbing a pillow to scream into. That's when a flying orange fuzz ball caught her attention. Trixx giggled, her purple slanted eyes closing as she did, her brightly colored tail swaying gently beneath her. Alya stuck her tongue out at her.

"There's nothing funny here Trixx."

"Depends on which side of the glass you're standing on," she countered. "I see all sorts of funny things over this."

She sat up in her bed. Alya reached for her glasses and put them on, also turning on a lamp so that she could somewhat see.

"Fine, if it's so funny to you, you wouldn't mind helping me see the funny in it?" Trixx snickered. She flew around her head a couple of times.

"Isn't it obvious? You like…!"

"Don't you dare finish that statement," she gasped, lunging for the kwami. It flew just out of reach. Alya hit the floor with a thump. She glared up at her as she started to giggle again but it was quickly interrupted by the sound of her door opening; Trixx shot down and hid under her hair as a heavy, balding man entered the room. He was dressed in sky blue pajamas her mother had given him at Christmas one year. His tiny eyes blinked at the sight of her on the floor and she merely smiled up at him.

"Alya? What in the world are you doing on the ground?"

"I tripped getting out of bed," she lied. He entered, offering her a hand, which she took, and together, they got her on her feet. He quickly assessed her for any injuries but smiled when there were none.

"No damage done. Be careful from now on alright?"

"Oui Papa. Bonne nuit," she assured him, stooping down a bit to give him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at the gestured, patted her head, and left, leaving her standing in the room semi-alone. Trixx flew out of hiding. Alya shot her a glare of _Say_ _something, I dare you_. The orange kwami shrugged. Alya, maybe in a sense of non-sleepiness, an adrenaline spike, or mere spite for the little one causing her some nighttime grief, called on her transformation, turning her into the hero Volpina. "I'm going for a run and you, my fine orange friend, can't say anything now uh?" She opened her window. Scaling the side of the building, she made it to the roof where she proceeded to call up some illusions to help her make her way across the rooftops.

Volpina was pretty sure she could hear Trixx giggling even though she was in the charm around her neck.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

Being a superhero was thrilling. She loved scaling the Eiffel Tower from the outside and sitting on the massive beams that held it in place; it gave her such a feeling of freedom that it made her heart swell. She also liked the impervious status of the suit (as she'd learned from some previous akuma battles). Volpina kicked her legs over the side. She hummed a little song as she watched the cars of the city flow by like fireflies over a stream. It was a magical night to be out and about. A breeze pushed some hair into her face and she unceremoniously shook it out.

"I knew you were an animal but I didn't expect you to act like one either."

Her eyes narrowed. Turning quickly, she found a green covered person standing off to the side, leaning back against one of the cross beams, a smirk plastered on his face as he looked down at her.

She wanted to hiss.

… Did foxes hiss? If not, she was going to start a trend.

She turned away from him with an indignant humph, "What are you doing here Emerald?" There was silence for a few moments as he thought out his answer. This was going to be good. Maybe she would finally get a chance to put him in his place as his egotistical mouth had needed for the last three months or so.

Instead, he whispered, "Well, I happen to see an orange blur go by my window and of course with it being so late, I was concerned. I came to see if you were alright Fox."

That got her. She turned again, surprised, and sure she was going to have whiplash by the end of the night. The usual defiance in his eyes for her wasn't there tonight, they only sparkled with genuine concern that really, really, really threw her for a loop. To cover, she waved a hand, facing back over the horizon. "Well, I'm alright. Everything's good. There's no akuma. You're good to go." Apparently her assurances meant nothing to him. Instead of leaving footsteps like she expected, she heard them get closer and closer until they stopped and a set of legs appeared over the edge with her own. Emerald didn't look at her. He too stared off over the horizon. A few minutes passed in relative silence; a breeze once more rustled the back of her hair but this time, she gently tucked it out of the way.

"I know," he started slowly, "I know the two of us haven't been getting along. There are times I can be annoying and probably taking after Chat Noir isn't helping the situation is it?"  
She snickered, "No, not really." He smiled.

"Then again, it doesn't help that you take after Ladybug so much either." She raised a shocked hand to her chest, almost insulted by the statement. He raised his own in surprise. "Hear me out. It's fine to use LB as a model since we're both so new at this but don't you think we're taking it to the extremes?" Her ears flattened. He was right. He sighed, running a hand over his neck, looking appropriately abashed. "I'm not going to lie: I kinda hooked on to Chat because I wanted to be just as popular as they are; I wanted to prove to Paris that I am a superhero just as much as the other too."

"Yeah," she whispered, "Me too. I spent so much time watching LB before that I wasn't really… sure how to be a superhero. It was just habit afterwards."

"Then let's do something about it," he smirked. Turning to face her more, he offered a hand, "Hi, I'm Emerald Shield, holder of the Turtle Miraculous and from this day forth, I am my own superhero. No more puns for me. I leave that to the cat." She chuckled, taking his hand.

"I'm Volpina, holder of the Fox Miraculous. I'm my own hero too. I'll leave the plans to LB and promise to not get in a fighting match with you again."

"Really? That would be pawesome." He laughed when her face twisted in disgust at the pun and he raised a hand, "Joking. I'm joking. But seriously, that was it on the puns." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie. You're going to be shooting them off with Chat again at the first opportunity."

"I swear to goodness I won't."

"Fine then how about a bet? Ten francs say otherwise after the next akuma." He slapped her hand.

"Deal." He stood then. "Well, as fun as this has been Fox, we both need to get some sleep. Think you're alright to do that now?" He offered her a hand.

She took it, "Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for talking with me Emerald." He nodded.

"Bonne nuit Volpina."

"Bonne nuit Emerald Shield." He gave her a salute with two fingers before pulling out his shield and using it almost like a hover board, he flew off into the night. She watched until he was out of sight.

When she was sure he was gone, she groaned and covered her face with both of her hands, groaning, "Trixx is never going to let me live this down. But… Gah! Fine! He is just too cute!" Her necklace quivered. She gave it a gentle slap before calling up her own method of getting home and disappearing out into the Paris night.


	18. Control

**Summary: What if Marinette had given Manon the Chat Noir doll instead of the Lady Wifi doll...? Remix of the "Puppeteer" Episode.**

 **Author's Notes: Oh man. I had to cut a lot of details from this story to make it a one-shot but I might consider coming back to it once there isn't a lot on my plate. So Zombiemann2344 of Amino, here's your one-shot request! I hope everyone enjoys it!**

Ladybug's arms were crossed as she stood at the top of Notre Dame. Evening had fallen but she was still troubled by the events of the day. Worse, she couldn't talk to Tikki about it. She wanted to cry. She was confused. Her mind spun in all sorts of directions and she wasn't sure what to think except that everything was going to change between Chat Noir and her and she hated the feeling.

She closed her eyes thinking back on the day.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

Alya and Marinette climbed on the metro, heading off to see a movie. The darker skinned girl noticed something pleasant and called her attention to it; the half-Asian looked and nearly exploded when she saw Adrien Agreste, of all people in the world, riding the same train. She eyed him out of her peripheral, a light blush gathering on her face. Alya literally scooped her up before the train doors could close to get them closer to him without actually being on the same car. The doors shut with a hiss. The train took off a second later and she was forced to apologize to someone after she picked herself up off their luggage.

As they rode, she watched him. Her heart beat like crazy and her mind raced with the possibilities. Enough so to even get a giggle out of Alya who was standing off to the side and holding on as the train rocked its way down the track.

Marinette looked back through the window. Adrien put his phone away and looked up towards her. She immediately ducked down out of sight and moved behind Alya. A smile came across his face. He waved to her and she responded. Through her teeth, the newswoman told her, "He's waaaaaving."

"Oh no," she cowered in the small of her back, "now what are we going to do?"

"Wave back." Alya moved out of the way, pulling her up. Adrien looked appropriately concerned for a second but continued to wave.

Then, everything started to fall apart.

An odd blue glow suddenly started at Adrien's feet, going up from there, covering him in black leather that was completely unmistakable. Everyone in the nearby area gasped.

Adrien had become Chat Noir.

The other pair of the duo was stunned. Why? Why had he transformed? Her mind raced with the possibilities but then… She looked at the paw pad ring on his hand. It wasn't black like it usually was. She gasped for a whole different reason; Adrien hadn't transformed willingly, he'd been forced! By an akuma no less. Still, the thought didn't stop her heart from pounding and her brain from trying to solve the conundrum that was Chat Noir being revealed in public like this. Alya pulled out her cellphone, "No way! Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. Wait 'til everyone gets a shot of this!" Marinette, stunned at first, reached up and grabbed the phone, effectively stopping the recording before it could happen. "Hey!"

"Alya, stop. Something's wrong. Chat Noir wouldn't transform in public like this." The train jerked to a stop and the cat hero flung himself off. Marinette ran off as well. On the platform, their eyes met but it wasn't Chat or Adrien she saw; these eyes were foreign. He pointed at her demanding, "Marinette! Where are the dolls? I want those dolls!"

She blinked. "Dolls? What in the world are you talking about Chat Noir?"

"I'm not Chat Noir," he stomped. He sounded… oddly enough like a little kid. "I'm Puppeteer and I want those dolls NOW!"

"I don't have them. They're at home. Why do you want them anyway," she challenged.

Chat straightened and used his hands to talk, "Because you said I could have them and then mommy said no. So give me those dolls or you're going to be super-duper sorry." She gasped.  
"Manon?" Chat Noir didn't give her a chance to respond. Instead, he took off out of the subway. Marinette started to follow but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Alya pulled her off quickly to the side.

"Alya!"

"Mari, what's going on? What's Chat Noir after? Why'd he talk to you?" She already had her phone out. Marinette sighed. She once more put it down.

"Alya. I'm going to need your help," she confirmed. The Ladyblogger blinked then nodded. She'd seen Marinette determined before but this was a far more aggressive look than she's ever seen before. "Chat Noir isn't Adrien."

"No way! Then why…?"

"The akuma controlling him turned him. She calls herself Puppeteer and she has the ability to… uh… turn anyone she likes into anyone she wants," she floundered, "I think it's Manon who got turned. You remember? The girl I babysit? Anyway, I made some dolls and she wants them but she also likes Adrien so she probably thought Adrien would make the best Chat and immediately turned him." The lie rolled so easily. Honestly, she had no idea what Manon's power was as the Puppeteer but her heart was still racing at a thousand miles a minute at the thought of her changing everyone back into their other personas. What would happen if she got her hands on the Ladybug doll? Time was wasting! "Alya, do me a favor. Post a video to the Ladyblog about it. Tell everyone what her power is. Adrien doesn't need to be attacked or blamed for turning into Chat Noir. Try to get people to understand." She nodded, coming out of her shock.

Marinette turned on her heels. "Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"To try and stop Chat Noir! He's going straight to my room to get the dolls I made," she called back.

As soon as she was out of sight, Marinette released Tikki from the purse. "We've got a lot to talk about but first, I need to stop this akuma."

Tikki nodded, "Just say the words." Marinette brushed her hair out of the way, "Tikki, spots on! Yeah!"

 **MLMLMLMLML**

Chat was already in her room, stealing the dolls right off her desk. He grabbed the Ladybug, Evillistrator, Roger Cop, and Lady Wifi dolls, stuffing them into a side bag he had picked up somewhere. She came in through her round window. Standing on her lounge, she spun her yo-yo, "Come on Manon. Stealing from your babysitter is a big no-no."

"I'm not Manon," he stomped his foot. "My name is Puppeteer and I want Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses so I can keep winning forever and ever!"

"You're just going to have to get used to losing." Ladybug flung her yo-yo. It knocked the bag and she managed to snatch up her own doll, safely removing it out of the hand of the villain. Chat Noir lunged for her. Ladybug jumped, knocking him down. He quickly recovered, shooting out of the window, Puppeteer choosing to cut her losses there instead of leaving her puppet with the chances of being beaten.

She already lost one doll. She wasn't going to lose another.

Ladybug ran to the window, watching as Chat Noir moved over the rooftops. "Great. Just great." She attached the doll to her hip and pulled out her communicator, dialing Mrs. Chummak's number, hoping to find where Puppeteer was hiding.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

Soft footsteps interrupted her memory. She didn't open her eyes. She didn't turn. There was no need to especially since she knew Chat Noir by heart and she trusted him just as much. However, there was an air of hesitancy about him as he stopped a few feet away; they fell silent as they waited for one or the other to say something.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

The reveal wasn't supposed to happen this way.

He rubbed his arm. His ears were flat against his head and he looked anywhere than at her. Finally, he worked up the nerve to go, "Ladybug…."

"It's not your fault," she breathed. Chat shot his head up. Ladybug was still looking in another direction, still looking out over the horizon but she eventually turned and smiled at him. "It's not your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's me Chat."

"My Lady…."

"Tikki, spots off." He blinked as the red light dropped her uniform and in Ladybug's place stood….

"Marinette," he breathed. She smiled at him sadly, waving a hand.

"I'm sorry Adrien. If I hadn't made the dolls, Manon wouldn't have tried to take them and then your identity wouldn't have been revealed and then Alya wouldn't have had to post that video and… and…." Fat, hot tears were rolling out of her eyes. She covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was irresponsible and it caused a lot of danger for the both of us."

There was silence again. Marinette continued to cry; the guilt was still there and she didn't expect forgiveness this time. It was her fault. She knew this and she was ready to accept his anger. Maybe even… the end of the cat and bug team…?

She was surprised when, instead, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug. He squeezed her tight. "I don't blame you," he whispered into her hair. "I don't blame you Mari." She pushed back.

"Really?"

"Really." He turned her so that she was facing out over the skyline again. "You make mistakes. We make mistakes. As long as we can work on those problems together and we come out of it in one piece, then I know we can do anything successfully." He raised a fist. She smiled and met it. "Always the cat and bug team."

"You mean the bug," she giggled, reaching over to ring his bell, "and cat team."

"That too," he smirked, elation rising in his heart at the new dynamic in their team. It was everything he could have hoped for.


	19. A Girls' Night In

**Summary: Everyone knows that Ladybug, Volpina, and Queen Bee are the ultimate superhero team (despite some petty arguments every now and then). However, Marinette, Alya, and Chloe... not so much. A girls' night in is exactly what they need! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR ADDITIONAL WARNINGS!**

 **Notes: Alright so I'm a light weight when it comes to my writing. You all know this. You've seen it. I marked this series as "T" to be safe because I wasn't sure what I would be writing and now I kinda know. So, fair warning, if you're squeamish like me (really, I'm 100% certain I'm stuffed with cotton at this point), heads up. There are some "Teen" rated questions in this short story. So my anon #2 on Tumblr, I hope you enjoy your request as well as everyone else!**

Chloé Bourgeois slammed a hand down on the desk-table of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Alya Césaire. Both girls, along with most of the class, jumped. She glared them down hard. "I can't believe you two came to school wearing those outfits." Alya looked down and then back up.

"Chloé, we always wear these outfits."

She brushed her bangs back with a flourish, "And you always look trashy."

Marinette stood then, "At least we don't look like an over-ripe banana every day." The class audibly gasped in unison. She was certain she heard Kim eagerly elbowing Alix in the side as the fight seemingly was about to escalate but Chloé, being smarter than some people actually gave her credit for, cut her losses, turned with a humph, and returned to her seat just as their teacher walked in to begin the lesson. Marinette sat back down.

When all eyes were off of her, the darker haired girl opened a white piece of paper left on the corner of her desk. It had a simple hand-written message on it that read:

 _Eight PM. Back door. I'll be sure to let the two of you in. All snacks provided by me._

She slid the note over to her desk mate. Alya read it, nodded her head, and turned back to the lesson. Both girls had a soft smile on their face and the same thought on their mind, 'As if we're letting her provide all the snacks."

 **MLMLMLMLML**

Very few people were on the streets of Paris around Le Grand Paris at eight PM. Some cars traveled past and every now and then they could hear honks or other noises in the distance but it wasn't anything to worry about. In fact, Chat Noir promised he had patrol on lock for sure. He would call or get their attention somehow if an akuma started to attack. Tonight was just a girl's night for sure. Marinette and Alya giggled with each other before the darker skinned girl raised her hand to knock on the back door of the hotel but to their surprise, it was flung open to a slightly flustered looking Chloé on the other side. She blushed.

"I-I wasn't waiting for you two or anything," she mumbled. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Sure you weren't Chloé." She walked past her into the kitchen of the hotel, "Just like you didn't want everyone to know that you were actually inviting me and Marinette over for a sleepover tonight."

"Think about it fox-brain," she huffed, shutting the door behind the two girls. "We've hated each other for two years. What do you think everyone will think if we suddenly are buddy-buddy?"

"That you were finally given a human spirit?"

"Har-har."

"Ladies, can we argue somewhere that isn't the middle of a busy kitchen on a Friday night," Marinette noted. She nodded her head at a couple of the assistant chefs that were staring at them highly confused. The two appropriately bowed their heads. Chloé led them to the service elevator; it was faster and more private than going back out to the main elevators in the hotel lobby. Like she pointed out, it probably wouldn't be a good thing if too many people knew that they were talking very abruptly after two years of straight, close to bare knuckle, fighting with each other. She did, however, at least have the foresight to tell her father and the butler about the sleepover happening tonight.

The ride up was quiet. When the elevator dinged and opened the door, she led the way down to a pair of white double doors. Her butler stood outside. She made a request for some snacks to be sent up. He bowed, going to get them.

Alya and Marinette smiled at each other. She opened the door to her room and motioned them inside.

It didn't matter how many times Marinette saw it, whether in the mask or out, it still amazed her at the sheer size of the other girl's room. She was certain that about three or four of her own rooms could fit inside the space. Chloé motioned to the couch. "You can sit your stuff there."

"Oh no no. We're not going to be playing this game." Alya pointed to the bed. "Go get your pillows." Chloé balked.

"What?"

"Go get your pillows."

"And the blankets," Marinette chirped.

"And you might want to call for extras from your butler."

"Oh! Change into your pajamas. We're doing this. We're having a legit slumber party!"

The blonde girl hesitated, momentarily looking confused, as Marinette gave her a playful shove to get her back in motion. She disappeared to her bedroom for a second to do as ordered. The other two took the moment to change into their own nightclothes and to start rearranging some of the couch cushions to make a comfortable sleeping area (if they ever got to that). Chloé came back with the requested covers and pillows, "Bentley's bringing more … what in the world are you two doing to my room?"

"Pillow fort," Mari cheered. Alya came up to wrap an arm around her neck.

"You've ever made one before Queen Bee?" Her face paled. She couldn't look either girl in the face.

"Yeah… a long time ago… with my mom."

They froze for a second. Chloé was sure she was going to cry until Alya gave her a squeeze around the shoulder. She looked up. The other girl was smiling at her with such gentleness that she was shocked into silence. Few people ever gave her such a look. If they did it was more out of hatred, out of spite. It was meant to be derogatory.  
Alya's wasn't.

"Hey," she assured her, "Let's make some new memories okay? Happier ones. Your mom might not be here but you definitely can count on me and Marinette to be. We're your partners after all." She nodded, quickly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as Alya took some of the pillows from her hands and went over to where the couch cushions were stacked around. Marinette took them from her, spreading them out and making a comfy looking tent. At one point, Alya dared to smack Marinette with a pillow which resulted in an immediate pillow fight which further resulted in at least two dead pillows, feathers everywhere, and giggles erupting from the throat of each them. There was a knock on the door. They were giggling too much for permission to be given so Bentley opened the door and was amazed to see such a mess in the room. Chloé righted herself quickly. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry Bentley. We'll get it cleaned later."

The man about had a heart attack. Instead, he smiled and provided the girls with their requested pillows and snacks before disappearing out the door again. They decided that that was enough of fighting. They finished the fort and crawled in.

Their kwamis came out of hiding. Trixx nuzzled up to both Pollen and Tikki before flying around all of their heads, settling in on a cushion nearby. Tikki grabbed a cookie that Mari offered from her bag before she slid out the other snacks.

"I thought I told you I …." Alya put a finger on her lips.

"Oh no you don't. Do you see these snacks?" She held up a carrot. "This is a sleepover not a health fest. One night of "bad" eating isn't going to kill any of us. That's why Mari and I so generously brought…" They dumped their bags out to reveal a mountain's worth of junk food and sweets from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, "…the snacks!" Chloé stared them down. Eventually she conceded, taking a macaroon from Marinette when she offered it. Alya then opened a bag of chips and offered some to Trixx who took one. Pollen went for a honey-flavored candy Marinette offered to her. Once everyone was settled, Alya smirked. She pulled out her phone. "Alright girls, game time! Truth or Dare Marinette."

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a dangerous game?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Ugh… uh…. Truth."

"Great. How many people have you had a wet dream about in our class?" Chloé nearly spit out her drink. Tikki, Trixx, and Pollen gasped. Marinette turned scarlet. Alya just continued shooting her a smirk. "Answer the question."

Marinette buried her face in her hands. She mumbled something out but neither of it heard it.

"What was that?"

She sighed and held up a number. Four. Alya practically jumped her. "Their names! I want their names!"

Marinette shoved her off. "No way! The question was just for the number. Somebody else's turn!" Alya sat back down and humphed.

"Fine but don't think I won't find out."

She stuck her tongue out. "In your dreams."

"Chloé," Alya ignored her, "Truth or dare."

"Ugh, I'm so going to regret this," she groaned, "but truth."

"Truth then… ah! Here's a good one. Have you ever or would you consider ever stripping for anyone who asked?" Marinette gagged.

"Oh my god! Alya!"

Chloé raised a hand to stop the other girl. Looking at her with a straight face, she answered seriously with, "Depends on who's asking."

"Nuh-huh. It says anyone. You can't exclude."

"Well that's ridiculous," she huffed. "I'm not going to strip for just anyone."

"But you would strip," Marinette hesitantly asked. Chloé's face erupted and she looked at the top of the blanket tent they were in.

"I mean… uh…."

"No need to get embarrassed now." Alya poked her cheek. She slapped it away.

"Okay. Fine. Yes. I would strip but it would matter who asked and no I am not giving names." Alya's face twisted into a pout. Marinette chuckled and took her phone.

"Alright Alya, your turn. Truth or dare."

"No way," Chloé scoffed. "We did truth. She gets no choice. It's truth."

"That's not how this is played Chloé!"

"To bad. We're changing the rules." The blonde crossed her arms defiantly and stuck her tongue out at the other girl. Alya growled lowly. Marinette, being the peace keeper, scrolled down on the list until she found a good question: "Have you slept in a bed with someone other than a family member?"

She laughed , "Of course I have." The two girls jumped forward, eager to hear more but she tisked at them and sat back. "Oh no you don't. I didn't hear your secrets so you don't get to hear mine." They sat back disappointed, making the same noise and movement. This elicited giggles from all of them and the game continued long into the night until Marinette, who everyone knew was very fond of her sleep, demanded that they try to get a couple of hours at best so there wouldn't be any grumpiness in her body the following day.

 **MLMLMLMLML**

Paris was pleasingly shocked by the dynamics of the new superhero team with the next akuma. There was no squabbling like in the past. They were quick, efficient, and above all, far closer as a team than anybody would have ever expected.


End file.
